Un pequeño amor no correspondido
by Jazy015
Summary: —¿Por qué el único que tiene que sufrir debo de ser yo? —eso fue lo que Kiba se preguntó años después de ver como su corazón, después de tanta espera, fue roto en mil pedazos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de este anime me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kishimoto y si fueran míos, en primer lugar...

Haría yaoi para TODOS

 **...**

 **~oOo~**

 **...**

 **Error**

.

.

.

 _Cuando era niño solía pensar que a veces la vida era más divertida si la disfrutabas en compañía..._

 _Luego descubrí que en realidad es más placentera cuando la vives en grupo. Más que nada, con un amigo con el cual compartir todos esos recuerdos que alguna vez formaron algo importante en tu vida._

 _Por lo general, cuando uno es un niño solo piensas en juguetes, dulces, premios y diversión sin nada más que te importe..._

 _Yo no era muy sensato y sigo sin serlo, lo confieso._

 _Pero si algo sé es que de pequeño cometí una equivocación._

 _Ella fue mi más grande, y a su vez, mi pequeño error._

 _..._

—Buenos días, Kiba-kun.

Shino y Hinata se encontraban en el área de entrenamiento. Siempre puntuales y yo —por lo general— el único retrasado, o por lo menos así era la mayoría del tiempo.

—Llegas tarde —agregó Shino con aquel tono de voz serio e irritable de siempre.

Suspiré en aquel momento tanto por el cansancio como la exasperación. Había llevado una mano a mi cabeza para rascarla mientras trataba de no pensar demasiado, era realmente intolerante a los comentarios de Shino y no deseaba crear una discusión en aquel momento, por lo que me limité a bajar el brazo intentando ocultar mi mala cara frente a él y Hinata.

A veces mi falta de responsabilidad y compromiso —según Shikamaru— puede llegar a ser muy problemático, y creo que tiene un poco de razón.

—Lo lamento —me disculpé en voz alta sin tanto escándalo encogiéndome de hombros y mirando al cielo—. Tuve problemas en casa... otra vez. Así que no estoy de humor para discutir, Shino.

Incluso cuando Shino tiene aquella fea capucha arriba cubriéndole la mayor parte de la cabeza, y aquel abrigo que le cubría la mitad del rostro, noté que alzó ambas cejas con poca impresión como si aquella excusa no era de sorprenderle porque estoy casi seguro de que debí de usarla en alguna otra ocasión. Aunque esta vez de verdad era en serio.

Hinata hizo el mismo gesto por un segundo; pero como siempre y lo acostumbrado, ella suele cambiar esa expresión por una de preocupación, o eso parecía...

—¿S-Sucedió algo?

Sentí mi corazón latir demasiado rápido en cuanto ella llevó una de sus manos a los labios para cubrirlos. Tsk, era un gesto tan infantil que me hacía..., no sonrojar. Era imposible el que pudiera sonrojarme en algo como aquel tan infantil gesto, pero sí podía hacerme sentir... nervioso...

Tragué saliva, bufando al aire con falsa despreocupación. Era como tratar con un pequeño niño, o más bien... con algo frágil, delicado y fácil de romper. Siempre relacioné a Hinata con algo así. Un pequeño objeto de cristal que en un momento u otro podría romperse si no sabías tener el cuidado suficiente.

Más al no darle una respuesta siguió haciendo la misma pregunta, y yo gruñí en voz alta sin saber cómo responder sin sentirme y parecer tan frustrado. Aquel rostro que ella ponía, aquellas sonrojadas mejillas, aquellos ojos preocupados y tiernos como el de una niña... ¿Por qué ella siempre tenía que hacer eso? Me refiero a ser tan tierna e infantil a la vez. Era desesperante. Sé que no es por molestar, pero... no me deja muchas opciones sobre cómo actuar o responder ante aquellos gestos sin querer tomarla de los hombros para abrazarla o alejarla gritándole cosas absurdas para que me dejara en paz.

Es difícil saber el cómo tratar a una pequeña criatura como ella lo es, y no la podía culpar por ser ella misma:

—Estoy bien —respondí sin tantos rodeos, bufando como acto seguido para disimular mi nerviosismo. Algo con lo que había batallado durante todos estos años para guardar las apariencias. Incluso, siendo inevitable, mi exasperación estaba saliendo a flote de nuevo de solo pensar en cuanto más tendré que soportar aquella difícil tarea de mantener mis sentimientos y emociones bajo el profundo océano donde se ocultaban para mantener nuestra relación de amistad tal y como estaba; me gusta que se preocupara por mi, pero cada cercanía o atención me hacía desear más de ella y eso era algo que debía evitar. Ella no tenía por qué hacerlo. Yo no tenía porqué aceptarlo. Eso me daría falsas esperanzas, y eso, es justamente lo que no quiero—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

...

 _Durante aquel entrenamiento lo pensé demasiado, y entonces recordé que, cuando era niño, yo no veía la diferencia de enamorarse, obsesionarse, atraerse o gustar._

 _Pensaba que eso podría definirse con el olfato o la lengua. Ja, vaya tontería…_

 _Si hubiese sido como un pequeño bocadillo o un ingrediente de alguna comida hubiese sido más sencillo y más fácil de sobrellevar. Solo te lo meterías a la boca y ya está._

 _Pero a lo que quiero llegar es... ¿qué clase de niño piensa en esas cosas?_

 _Los hombres a esa edad lo único que piensan son en cosas peligrosas, juguetes y libertad de hacer todo que quieran sin nadie que los detenga ni una madre que les reprendan._

 _Y volviendo a lo mismo_

 _¿Cómo podríamos reaccionar a algo tan idiota como el amor?_

 _¿Cómo podría yo, Kiba Inuzuka, dejar de enamorarse de alguien quien en realidad no está enamorada de mí?_

...

— _¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hinata-chan!_

 _Aquel grito fue lo que me despertó de mi siesta en la azotea en aquel medio día en la academia. Al levantarme un poco para observar desde arriba, noté a _Sakura correr tras la pequeña Hyuga en el descanso, quien, por lo general, Hinata se limitaba a mantener su distancia de las demás niñas para regar las flores o cortándolas cuando yo lograba observarla de vez en cuando a esa edad.__

 _Sakura también era de aquellas niñas que solía estar siempre por sí sola, pero desde que comenzó a ser ella misma gracias a Ino, siempre trataba de ayudar también a personas que estuvieran pasando por lo mismo que ella. O esa era la impresión que lograba dar a los demás._

— _¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotras? ―preguntó la frentona con una suave mirada― ¡Ino y las demás quieren jugar verdad o reto! ¿Te animas?_

 _Hinata, aquella vez, se sonrojó deliberadamente como si hubiese entendido las intenciones de la frentona y la cerda. ¿Y quién no? Podremos ser idiotas en esas cosas, pero cuando se trata de Ino es muy fácil y sencillo el saber a lo que quiere llegar. Y aquella ocasión, yo sabía que Hinata n_ _o era idiota. Ino jugaba verdad o reto porque quería sacarles la sopa a todas. Todas querían saber "quien le gustaba a quien". Dah, simple trampa mortal de niñas. Aquella ocasión debatí conmigo mismo en si sería una buena y prudente opción bajar y llevarme lejos a Hinata de ellas o dejar que todo fluyera para ver qué sucedía._

 _Y opté por la segunda._

— _G-Gracias... Sakura-chan._ — _La dulce Hyuga lo hacía de nuevo. Juntar sus pequeños y lindos dedos_ — _. Pero no creo que..._

— _¡Anda! ¡Vamos!_ — _La pelos de chicle no dejó que recibieran su invitación con un no. Llevó a Hinata casi por la fuerza y la hizo sentarse con las demás niñas que estaban en su lugar esperando a Sakura con su invitada en la parte trasera del edificio donde casi siempre se reunían._

 _Apenas podía observar bien desde el ángulo que me encontraba y, sin tener que verla de frente, sabía que Hinata no quería estar en ese lugar. Se le notaba, y parecía desearle a Kami-sama con todas sus fuerzas el que la sacara de ahí, lejos de aquellos monstruos que se hacen llamar sus amigas._

 _Eso me hacía pensar el que ella de verdad no era una verdadera tonta. Sólo no quería admitir en público quién era el chico que le gustaba y no quería rechazar la invitación de las demás para evitar alguna pelea innecesaria._ _Aunque fuera demasiado obvio…_

...

— _¡Verdad o Reto!_ — _Ino Yamanaka apuntaba a la pequeña Hyuga con su dedo índice, y se podía apreciar cómo la pequeña Hyuga temblaba con ligera fuerza. La idiota de Ino había anunciado la hora de la verdad para Hinata, y sin importar nada, no se la dejaría pasar_ —. _¡Te toca!_

 _Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí arriba observando que me tomé la libertad de comprarme unas papas fritas y disfrutar del espectáculo. Trataba de no hacer mucho escándalo, ya que si me descubrían hubiera sido posible que me llegaran a aventar piedras con la intención de correrme con todo y mis papas_ — _pero a juzgar por la altura de aquel edificio sabía que sin importar nada, no me podrían alcanzar_ — _._

—¿ _Y bien Hinata?_ — _Aquella sonrisa siniestra de la cerda apareció en su cara. En realidad daba risa. Sólo la hacía ver más fea de lo que ya estaba_ _―._ _¿Verdad o reto?_

 _En aquel entonces logré ver aquella sonrisa llena de malevolencia y soberbia como si pudiese aprovecharse del momento para poder obtener lo que quería. Ino siempre hacía las cosas con doble intención. Un arma de doble filo que daba una señal de que esa era tu perdición... dependiendo de lo que respondías o no._

— _Verdad…_

—« _Esto se está volviendo tedioso..._ »— _pensé para mí mismo en su momento mientras me limitaba a observar como Hinata se removía en su lugar_ — « _¿Podrías soltar esa pregunta ya? Acaba con su sufrimiento._ »

 _Pareciese que el mundo escuchó mi plegaria, porque tan pronto como lo pedí Ino comenzó a hablar:_

— _Dinos... ¿quién de los chicos del aula te gusta?_

 _Ni siquiera tuve que tomarme la libertad de ver su rostro para saberlo. Muchas niñas incluso ya se estaban riendo._

 _Quiero decir, ¡Era demasiado obvio!. El que lo dijera no haría ninguna diferencia. Solo obtendría la burla de todas, y era justo eso lo que parecía que pretendía._

— _N-Na..._

 _En cuanto terminó de decir el nombre, todas_ — _sí, absolutamente todas_ — _se rieron. Al principio pensé que me lo tomaría divertido_ — _y así fue_ — _pero después de un rato sentía que eso ya no tenía tanta gracia. Sobre todo por la manera despectiva en que la miraban._

— _¿Uzumaki?_ — _preguntó Ino con incredulidad en su expresión_ — _¿Es en serio?_

 _Hinata, hecha un ovillo, asintió con suavidad juntando sus manos como si quisiese proteger su cuerpo o como si se preparara para llorar:_

— _S-Sí..._

 _Todas volvieron a reírse aún más fuerte haciendo comentarios absurdos y despectivos. Todos los comentarios eran hirientes hasta cierto punto. Sólo decían cosas similares a las siguientes_ — _que son las qué llego a recordar_ — _: "Hinata-chan... creí que tenías mejores aspiraciones que ese inepto" o "Yo siempre pensé que todos veían a Naruto como un feo" o "Vamos, ya en serio. Dinos, Hinata. ¿Quién es el chico? ¿Es Sasuke, cierto? Tiene que serlo" o "Todas sabemos que no hay chica que no se sienta atraída por Sasuke, ¿por qué tú serías la excepción?"_

— _Oigan, oigan._ — _Sorprendido, observé como _Sakura intervino con una mueca en su rostro como si tratase de ocultar una sonrisa frente a Hinata para no burlarse de ella. Aunque, como quiera, ya se estaba burlando por mucho que tratase de hacerse la cabeza hueca, aunque era difícil saber si realizaba una mueca para ocultar la burla o para evitar poner una mala cara frente a sus nuevas "amigas"__ — _. Son sus gustos, respétenlos. ¿O acaso les gustaría que se burlaran de ustedes porque les gustase Sasuke o Shikamaru o cualquiera de los chicos?_

 _En vez de calmar las cosas, estaba pensando en que Sakura solo las empeoraba. Estaba casi seguro en que las chicas que les gustase Sasuke iban a hablar, y dicho y hecho, lo hicieron. Todas las estúpidas…_

— _Vamos, Sakura. No puedes comparar a Sasuke con los de salón_ — _dijo una compañera cualquiera._

— _Es cierto, Sakura_ — _prosiguió otra_ —. _Es obvio que Sasuke es mucho mejor que cualquiera de todos... sobre todo más que Naruto._

 _―¡Tienen toda la razón! ―gritó Ino mostrando una sonrisa cínica―. Naruto ni los demás se le comparan, Sasuke es perfecto. No nos vengas con tus tonterías, frente de marquesina._

 _Las chicas comenzaron a reír aún más fuerte de cómo lo hacían antes. Fue ahí cuando vino mi rabia. Desde ese punto todo dejó de ser divertido. Maldita bola de estúpidas…_

— _¡Oigan!_ — _Desde el techo grité a los cuatro vientos. Las miré a todas con una sonrisa mostrando mis colmillos y tratando de que Akamaru no resbalara de mi cabeza ya que, al igual que yo, también se encontraba en posición defensiva mientras les ladraba y les gruñía_ —. _¿Y quién les dijo que todas ustedes son hermosas?_

— _¡Kiba-kun!_ — _Ino se levantó del suelo mirándome con repudio y de forma acusatoria_ —. _¿Estabas escuchando?_

— _¿Que si estaba escuchando?_ — _Alcé una ceja aguantando una carcajada_ —. _Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi descanso hasta que sus "cursis" y embarazosas confesiones de amor no correspondido empezaron a hacer sangrar mis_ _oídos_ — _dije, entre molesto y divertido, fingiendo exageración al pasar mis manos por mis oídos como si estuviese limpiando sangre que escurría de ellos. Ya estaba fastidiado de sus risas de gallina atorada con gargajos. Ellas necesitaban una lección_ —. _¿Cansadas de que Sasuke no les dirija la mirada ni para echarse un pedo frente a ustedes? ¿Eh? ¿Se sienten solas?_ — _Aquella ocasión llevé_ _mis manos a los parpados imitando a alguien que llora para al final dejar caer mis manos con desgana sintiendo lastima por todas ellas que se burlaban de Hinata_ —. _Mínimo Hinata se esfuerza de no ser acosadora constante de alguien hasta el punto de ser insoportable. No como ustedes..., ¡bola de estúpidas y cobardes!_

— _¡Eres un maldito!_ — _gritó la primera chica que lanzó una piedra._

— _¡Vete de aquí!_ — _continuó otra, que hizo su segunda lanzada._

— _¡Lárgate! ―gritó Ino esta vez._

 _Piedras comenzaron a ser lanzadas por los aires. Gracias al cielo no me alcanzaban lo suficiente como para darme, pero no pude evitar esconder mi cabeza en un principio, y seguí burlándome de ellas todo el tiempo que pude. Todo con_ _la esperanza de que tuvieran su atención en otra cosa como en las burlas y en mi, alejando todo pensamiento burlesco sobre Hinata o Sakura._

 _—¡Estúpidas, estúpidas! —canté al aire sacando la lengua con desgana, y riendo a todo pulmón al ver que ninguna roca me alcazaba—. ¿Quieren un poco de esto?_

 _Levantándome lo suficiente me di la vuelta y enseñé el trasero. Todas ellas comenzaron a gritar horrorizadas y prácticamente salieron corriendo excepto Hinata. Ella tan solo bajó el rostro y lo ocultó con sus pequeñas manos pálidas._

 _Cuando se fueron, me levanté los pantalones y tomé a Akamaru de mi cabeza para celebrar con victoria sobre nuestra misión una vez que alejamos a las arpías. Aquella ocasión cuando giramos para ver si Hinata se había ido, me sorprendió que no fue así. Ella seguía ahí, sentada en el suelo, ensimismada y perdida en sus pensamientos observando hacia el techo donde nos encontrábamos Akamaru y yo mientras trataba de ignorarla realizando comentarios a mi amigo sobre todas aquellas caras que las niñas pusieron._

 _Lo más extraño de todo es que fue ahí donde mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos hacia ella comenzaron a florecer hasta el punto de volverse una tormenta de emociones._

 _Parecía tan sorprendida aquel día que, por alguna razón, no pude borrar ese rostro lleno de asombro a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde aquella vez que realicé semejantes tonterías para salvarla de ser el foco de atención._

 _Aun cuando ya había pasado casi ocho años, todavía puedo recordar aquellos ojos brillantes observándome y yo feliz de saber que esa mirada la había causado yo. Jamás olvidaré aquella mirada, ni aquella sonrisa de júbilo que le regalé compartiendo mi victoria con ella haciéndola nuestra. Tal vez el volvernos un equipo no fue el inicio de nuestra amistad, sino en aquel momento._

 _Supongo que hay cosas que pasamos todos por alto, tanto en los buenos momentos y los malos, ignorando en ocasiones lo que tratan de decirnos aquella tormenta de sentimientos. Sobre todo cuando somos niños._

...

—Kiba-kun. —Hinata volvió a hablarme por no sé cuántas veces desde que llegamos a Ichiraku , y no fue hasta ese momento en que le presté atención soltando como acto seguido los palillos sobre mi sopa perdiendo el apetito—. No has comido nada desde que llegamos... ¿en serio estás bien?

A pesar de estar recargando mi mejilla en mi mano izquierda dirigí mi vista hacia redondo rostro de mi amiga con una de mis cejas levantada tratando de encontrar alguna solución para dejar de recordar aquellos flashbacks de mi vida como si fueran un balde de agua de helada de recuerdos poco placenteros. Caí en la conclusión en que, en en vez de hacerme sentir mejor, me ponían nostálgico.

—Estoy bien, Hinata —repetí la misma frase por milésima vez mientras pellizcaba la comida con los palillos de nuevo—. ¿Es que acaso no puedo pensar?

—Estuviste distraído todo el día. —La voz de Shino retumbó en mi oreja izquierda mientras éste separaba sus palillos para la siguiente ronda de comida que llegó poco después de que él los partiera—. Llegaste distraído en la mañana y en el entrenamiento fuiste un desastre —explicó, llevando el primer bocado de ramen a su boca—. Inclusive Hinata lo reconoce.

—¡¿EH?! —Golpee la mesa con mi puño derecho haciéndola temblar, mostrando mi enfado con suma evidencia hacia el estúpido de lentes que tenía a mi izquierda—. ¡¿Y quién te hace creer que fuiste el mejor el día de hoy?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Dime!

—Estropeaste la misión de hoy, llegamos tarde en dar un comunicado por tu evidente retraso, Hinata tuvo que disculparse mil veces con la Hokage, luego te caíste de Akamaru y después de eso recibimos un castigo por falta de disciplina y estaremos sin misiones por una semana todo porque caíste sobre el hijo de un Jounin quien, al parecer, fue a quejarse con la honorable Hokage...

―Tsk… ―con irritación observé como Shino llevó con precisa lentitud otro bocado de ramen a su boca, y apretando uno de mis puños con fuerza hasta llegar al punto de doler, exhalé aire antes de abrir mi boca y comenzar a soltar maldiciones, además de gritos y mil justificaciones:

—¡EN PRIMER LUGAR! —Alcé mi dedo índice en mi defensa—. ¡No tengo la culpa de nada! ¡Si llegamos tarde fue porque tú quisiste entrenar en la mañana del día de hoy!

—Llevábamos sin entrenar seis días. —Observe como Shino terminó su tazón y lo dejó a un lado de la barra lejos de mi alcance como buena estrategia. A estas alturas, soy tan capaz de tomar el tazón y aventárselo a la cara sin importarme si eso causaría una pelea, pero controlé aquel impulso porque a mi lado se encontraba Hinata, aunque no me vendría mal pelear—. Hinata tenía una reunión importante de su familia durante toda la semana, por otro lado, yo tenía todo el tiempo que quisiera y lo aproveché para recolectar insectos, pero tú estabas ayudando a tu mamá y eso también fue un obstáculo. Cabía la casualidad que el día de hoy nadie iba a tener nada que hacer, así que escogí precisamente hoy para entrenar, ya que ayer cuando les pregunté si iban a tener algo que hacer, ambos me contestaron precisamente que _nada._

Es todo. Que se pudra él y la maldita paciencia. Que se pudra el tazón de ramen y todas aquellos recuerdos de mi cabeza.

Me levanté del asiento tomando a Shino del cuello de su abrigo o chaqueta. Me vale una mierda lo que sea.

—¡Maldito hijo de…!

—¡H-Hey! ¡Chicos! —Hinata apretó mi brazo derecho con ligera fuerza para tranquilizarme, acto que, inconscientemente, me tomó desprevenido haciéndome girar la vista hacia ella observándola sin aflojar el agarre que hacía sobre Shino. Su mirada estaba más que nada centrada en él que en mí, y a pesar de su insistencia, yo quería seguir renegando. Pero aquel pequeño e infantil apretón me lo impedía como una súplica mucho más poderosa que un "por favor" por parte de ella.

Luego, Hinata me observó fijamente, implorándome con su mirada que me detuviese y que volviera a sentarme. Maldecir para mis adentros fue lo único que me quedaba, sentándome como consecuencia y desviando mi vista hacia el frente sintiendo arrepentimiento, enojo e ira acumulada en mi pecho. Tenía tantas ganas de romperle la cara a Shino, pero si ella me sostenía el brazo sería difícil. Además de que... tenía el miedo de llegar a lastimarla…

—Relájense... por favor. No hay que pelear. Solo tuvimos un mal día, y y-yo...

—¡Ohayo! —Una voz chillona e irritante interrumpió la escena. Ni siquiera giré para ver de quien se trataba. Con solo reconocer aquella irritante voz chillona sabía quien era. Tsk, vaya momento para aparecer, Naruto…

―Buenos días, Naruto ―observé a Teuchi, el dueño del local recibiendo gustoso al Uzumaki con una sonrisa limpiando sus manos antes de colocarlas sobre su cadera―. ¿Te sirvo lo de siempre?

―¡je, je, hi!

Por un segundo comencé a pensar que, de verdad, el escuchar a Naruto estaba llegando a ser demasiado doloroso. ¿De verdad odio al rubio o solo esto es producto de los ce-…?

Sentí un apretón más fuerte, y volteé hacia Hinata dejando aquella oración en mi cabeza inconclusa. Estaba roja, su cara cubierta y oculta por su cabello pero aún así podía notarse aquel gesto. Parecía que humo salía de sus orejas en cuanto me percaté en qué lado del pequeño puesto se encontraba el Uzumaki y ella, aún no dejaba de soltarme el brazo.

Y carraspeando, traté de llamar la atención de Shino para que girara la cabeza y me ayudase un poco con el estado de la Hyuga. Sin embargo, pareció ignorar por completo mi llamado de auxilio como si quisiese dejarme en aquella tarea sólo.

Maldito cabeza hueca...

—Hola, Naruto. —Saludé al rubio quien apenas notó que estábamos ahí adentro.

—Hola, chicos. —La voz de Sakura se escuchó detrás de nosotros un poco después, acompañando a su compañero de equipo—. ¿Tenían una discusión otra vez, cierto? Hace un momento podría jurar que te escuché gritar, Kiba.

—Algo así —respondió Shino por mí.

Gracias Shino.

―Je, no se preocupen. Solo discutíamos algo sin importan… ―no tuve tiempo de terminar de hablar al sentir un apretón más fuerte. Observé a Hinata y luego a Naruto, quien no había cambiado en nada y seguía siendo un idiota. ¿Entonces, por qué rayos Hinata me apretaba el brazo? ¿Por qué no simplemente volteaba y seguía comiendo? ¿Qué rayos es lo que pasaba? ¿Cuál es la razón real para apretarme con fuerza el brazo hasta llegar al punto de quererla amputar? ¡Necesito mi brazo!

Luego volví mi vista a Naruto y me di cuenta en un santiamén de algo que había pasado por alto. Qué estúpido…

El muy imbécil estaba sentado a un lado de ella.

—¿Quieres cambiar de lugar? —pregunté a Hinata en voz baja, pero esta sólo negó con la cabeza y giró con lentitud hasta quedar de frente a su plato a medio comer.

No era de esperarse el que Naruto ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de la presencia de la Hyuga situada a su lado izquierdo, y por ende era un verdadero idiota... ¿es que acaso lo cabeza hueca nunca se le quitaba? Después de casi 3 años no veo cambios en nada...

—¿Eh? ¡Hinata-chan!

La pequeña Hyuga —aun apretando dolorosamente mi brazo —se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero siguió sin levantar la mirada.

Yo apreté mis labios volviendo mi vista a mi plato e implorando a dios en que la sangre siguiera fluyendo en mi brazo derecho, ya que, para mi mala suerte, no soy zurdo…

—¿Te vas a comer eso?

Hinata, con lentitud, negó con la cabeza y éste sin escrupulosos tomó su plato y se lo devoró en segundos.

Me enfadé, muy en el fondo, porque ella había querido venir aquí en primer lugar porque tenía hambre. No puedo creer y seguiré sin creerlo el que ella prefiera poner a Naruto en primer lugar que a ella misma.

Pero bah, no importa. Al final la única opción positiva que se me vino a la cabeza fue en deslizar mi plato hacia ella con indiferencia, sobresaltándola a tal grado en que ―por fin― soltó mi brazo cuando captó la intención de aquel simple gesto.

—K-Kiba-kun...

—Solo come ―ordene en voz baja con indiferencia antes de sonreírle para que se tranquilizara y dejara de protestar.

—P-Pero...

Suspirando en aquel momento, tomé los palillos sosteniéndolos con mi mano izquierda para señalé el plato con simplicidad restándole importancia.

—Se por qué lo hiciste —aclaré sin quitar mi sonrisa del rostro para mostrar, en primer lugar, empatía y comprensión—. Así que deja de quejarte y come.

Sabía que sino lo hacía, yo tampoco iba a comer.

...

Aquella noche había terminado en mi casa observando el cielo recostándome en el tejado de la misma. Ya era una rutina el analizar cada uno de los olores que podía detectar en cada uno de los entornos o al rededores. A veces detectaba el olor de ardillas o animales, pero también de las personas.

Había aprendido a oler la esencia de una persona a kilómetros de distancia. E incluso desde donde me encontraba podía oler a la dulce Hinata caminando por los terrenos Hyuga conviviendo con quizás otros miembros de la familia. Lo sabía por los olores familiares: podía oler a su hermana y su padre cerca en sus propias habitaciones.

Después de varios minutos todos los olores quedaron fijos en un solo punto estable. Poco a poco dejaron de moverse por los alrededores hasta tomar un momento de paz donde aquellas esencias dejaban de esparcirse por todas los pasillos y habitaciones.

En una en especial estaba ella, posiblemente dormida o leyendo algo que le podría gustar.

Nunca la había visto leer un libro, pero es posible que ese tipo de cosas le guste emplearlas como pasatiempo tratándose de alguien serena y tranquila como ella. De solo pensarlo, una sonrisa apareció de nuevo por la ironía de solo imaginarme lo que sea que ella pudiera estar haciendo. Conozco demasiado bien a Hinata que, con solo pensar en ella y sus pasatiempos, me hace reflexionar sobre cuánto tiempo más debería ocultar este sentimiento.

Un sentimiento no correspondido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

 **...**

 **~oOo~**

 **...**

 **El lobo y la luna**

.

.

.

 _Si yo antes tenía miedo ahora_ _sentía pavor._

 _Cuando eres solo un niño, no te das cuenta de lo que realmente sientes hasta que creces._

 _Cuando eres un niño solo te sonrojas o esperas a que el enamoramiento o atracción se te pase._

 _Pero..._

 _¿Cómo saber si es amor?_

 _¿Cómo saber si no es algo pasajero?_

 _..._

— _Kiba-kun_ — _La pequeña niña de lacios cabellos me veía con una sonrisa. Cargaba con un pequeño conejo en sus brazos y me lo tendió en un día cualquiera en la academia_ —. _Te gustan los animales ¿verdad?_

 _Gruñí, más que nada porque había interrumpido mi hora de juego con Akamaru. No me gustaba que los demás se acercasen sólo para obtener un poco de atención con los animales. ¿Qué me creían? ¿Un experto?_

— _Sí, pero yo cuido perros, niña._ — _Renegué un poco enojado por su interrupción_ —. _No conejitas..._

— _P-Pero está herido..._

 _Aquella vez observé la pata trasera del animal, estaba ligeramente manchada de rojo y tenía la impresión de que si alguien no la trataba rápido podría generarle una dolorosa infección._

 _Limitándome en ese entonces en suspirar, miré a Hinata como si yo hubiera sido el que había lastimado al conejo. Tal vez la palabra correcta sería que la miré con "culpabilidad"._

 _Técnicamente, ella era un conejo diminuto e inocente para mis ojos._

— _Está bien..._

 _Aún lograba recordar el cómo me había convencido con tanta facilidad. No tardé más de cinco minutos y ya estaba vendando al pobre animal esperando que no se atreviera a lanzarme ninguna mordida puesto que yo sólo sabía atender a los perros. No podía ser tan diferente a un conejo..._

 _Sin embargo, de soslayo lograba observar a Hinata cohibida con mi trabajo. En sus ojos había cierta curiosidad como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera la cosa más magnifica de todas. Pero, ¿qué tenía de especial un conejo? Es un animal cualquiera. ¿O a caso es que ella nunca había tenido uno?_

 _En ese momento, creo que llegué a preguntarme si alguna vez ella tuvo una mascota por la cual preocuparse cuando se enferma._

— _¿D-Dónde aprendiste a vendar?_ ― _preguntó, inerte y curiosa sin despegar su vista de la pata del animal. Yo creo que en ese entonces carraspeé y respondí con nerviosismo pero fingiendo indiferencia._

— _Mi madre y mi hermana se encargan del cuidado de los animales en la aldea_ — _contesté en_ _automático mientras terminaba con aquel sencillo trabajo_ —. _Solo sé unas cuantas cosas..._

— _¿Y t-tu a eso te quieres dedicar...?_

— _¿Hm?_ — _Tal vez alcé una ceja o dos, pero recuerdo que mi respuesta fue alegre seguido de mi sonrisa_ —. _Claro_ — _respondí alzando la barbilla con confianza mientras realizaba un nudo con la venda_ —. _Pero antes me encargaré de ser Hokage._

 _Si bien Hinata ladeó o no la cabeza, en ese entonces sólo recordaba que me hizo una pregunta:_

— _¿T-Tú quieres ser Hokage?_

— _Primero voy a ser Hokage y haré un día oficial del perro en Konoha._ — _Terminé de vendar al animal pero seguí hablando un poco más con Hinata en lo que acariciaba el lomo de la criatura_ —. _Creo que los perros no son consentidos como nosotros. Así que yo me encargaré de dar un día oficial del perro para que sean tratados por igual, ¿No te parece genial?_

— _Oh... su-suena bonito..._

 _Con cuidado y tratando de no lastimarlo, le tendí el conejo. Le expliqué algunas cosas para su cuidado como el no dejar de tratarlo, observar el avance de su herida y sobre todo en darle algunas hiervas para curarlo de alguna posible infección. No sé como pude decirle eso, pero creo que me consideraba yo mismo un experto... Y si me entendió o no, era su problema, pero aquella dulce sonrisa que me regaló como agradecimiento fue suficiente paga para sentir que había hecho un buen trabajo._

— _¡Gracias, Kiba-kun!_

 _Akamaru ladró y yo me limité a despedirme a lo lejos con un simple ademán de manos cuando un familiar de ella llegó para recogerla de la escuela._

 _En ese entonces no sentía que me gustase o algo parecido. Parecía que yo sólo me sonrojaba al estar con ella porque de alguna manera la consideraba un animal indefenso al que me gustaría cuidar. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabía que eso era una mentira, pero trataba de ignorarlo._

 _Yo era sólo un niño. Inmaduro, consentido, arrogante y gruñón, pero seguía siendo un niño. ¿Qué me iban a importar ese tipo de pensamientos? En realidad nada. Pero, ¿qué hay del hoy y el ahora? ¿Me arrepiento de no haber aceptado antes lo que sentía para dejarlo salir, y así tal vez_ ― _sólo tal vez_ ― _conseguir una oportunidad para obtener el corazón de Hinata? Quizás. A lo mejor hubiese logrado y vencido a Naruto en algo que nadie lo podría vencer. Tal vez si lo hubiese aceptado y gritado a los cuatro vientos yo hubiese sido el vencedor, pero las cosas no son así. ¿Saben por qué?_

 _Porque no importa lo que yo piense. Hinata al final es la que decide, y sabía de antemano que su brújula no apuntaba hacia mi._

 _..._

—¡KIBAAA!

Aquella mañana había implorado a algún ser supremo de este mundo que me dejara dormir por una maldita vez en la semana. Después de todo, estamos hablando de mi familia... la más salvaje de todos los clanes de la aldea.

—¡Agh! ¡¿Es en serio?! —pregunté a los cuatro vientos después de tomar mi almohada con pereza y usarla para cubrir mis oídos —. ¡Déjenme dormir!

Escuché pasos pesados viniendo en mi dirección y estaba seguro de que se trataba de mi madre, puesto que es la única loca en mi casa capaz de aventar la puerta de una patada y aventarme el desayuno.

Cuando abrió, Akamaru gimió de miedo y una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

—Tienes hasta LA CUENTA DE TRES para salir de esa cama. —dijo furiosa sintiendo su amenazante mirada—. Uno...

—¡Ay, mamá!

—Dos...

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —aventando la almohada al suelo me enderecé con irritación rascándome una nalga—. Que insistente eres, vieja...

—¡¿A quién le dices vieja?!

A la primera oportunidad tomé mis cosas antes de que el desayuno se estrellara en mi cara, pasando por debajo de ella con los pantalones del día anterior, una camisa cualquiera y mi chaqueta. Tan pronto pasé por su lado, corrí lo más rápido posible sin prestarle mucha atención a sus gritos. No tienen ni una mínima idea de lo que es enfrentarse a mi mamá y huir con el rabo entre las patas, sobre todo cuando no acotas una orden directa de su parte que, por lo general termina en darme un sin fin de golpes, regaños y maltrato por no querer ayudarle.

—Wow... —Hana se quitó del medio del camino cuando yo, su hermano menor, corría seguido de Akamaru huyendo despavorido de mi propia madre y a su vez intentando ponerme los pantalones para no salir a la calle desnudo—. ¿Otra vez?

—¡HANA! —Tsume —mi madre— alcanzó a llegar hacia ella cuando yo ya estaba a varios metros más lejos dejando la puerta abierta. Puede ser que estaba junto a ella, o a lo mejor seguía gritando en el pasillo que conectaba a mi habitación, pero estaba seguro en que le había visto, porque cuando giré la cabeza la vi caminar en su dirección—. ¡¿Qué tanto estás observando?! ¡Dile a tu hermano que vuelva!

Yo no me había detenido ni un instante para poder hacer los deberes. Apenas había llegado a un lugar cómodo fuera de la casa comencé a acomodar mi ropa y uniforme que, de forma riesgoza, me había colocado a medio camino para no ser un exhibicionista.

—Se las arreglarán sin mi. —Trepé con cuidado sobre mi compañero y comenzamos a andar hacia la aldea tan pronto como cantaba un gallo. Estábamos castigados y no tendremos misiones en toda la semana. Así que eso meritaba una reunión de equipo. Entrenaríamos juntos aunque eso significaba más tiempo con el raro de Shino... pero valía la pena por ella. Después de todo, de no ser por Hinata este equipo hubiese sido un fracaso, y lo que menos podía hacer era agradecerle de forma indirecta ayudándole en todo lo que pudiera.

...

Hinata atacaba mi costado con su puño suave. Por pocos centímetros y hubiera podido darme de no ser porque logré esquivarlo. Desvié su ataque saltando hacia atrás preparándome en el suelo para tomar impulso y después arremeter también, pero antes de continuar me limité a sonreír con orgullo mientras pensaba en alguna estrategia.

—Je, je... eso es Hinata, ¡ahora, defensa! —Mirando a Akamaru, éste se transformó en mi cuando comprendió lo que quería hacer. Si bien estábamos entrenando, pero por ahora era nuestro turno de contraatacar—. _Gatsūga no jutsu*_

Observé a Hinata preparando su posición defensiva. Y Akamaru y yo, en un remolino, avanzamos hacia ella dispuestos a herirla para observar su nivel defensivo. Sabíamos que siendo ella sería pan comido. Si Hinata en algo destacaba, era en la defensa cuerpo a cuerpo.

— _Hakkeshō Kaiten*_ —girando en 360°, su ataque de ocho tigramas fue una rotación absoluta que nos impidió a mi y a mi amigo a penetrarla de tal forma en que pudiésemos bajar su defensa. En cuanto ambos no pudimos seguir arremeter contra ella, salimos disparados por los aires cayendo al suelo con estrépito más Akamaru apenas logró caer de pie con algunos raspones. Por otro lado, yo caí sobre mi hombro izquierdo golpeando las raíces de un viejo árbol.

—¡Kiba-kun! —Hinata deshizo su defensa llevando ambas manos a sus labios dispuesta a acercarse de no ser porque me levanté primero con una sonrisa para disimular mi dolor muscular—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asintiendo, llevé mi brazo derecho al hombro izquierdo y comencé a moverlo. Sentía molestia, más no la necesaria para provocar un esguince pero era evidente que aquel golpe me provocaría un enorme hematoma. Tal vez después de entrenar podría revisarla y, en todo caso de ser algo más grave iría al hospital, pero lo dudo...

—Eh, Hinata-chan —bajando el brazo, rasqué mi nuca con mi brazo derecho para parecer lo más normal posible pese al dolor—. Se ve que has estado entrenando con tu primo el alagan...

—¿Eh? —Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, más su sonrisa tierna hizo aparición suavizando su preocupación—. ¡A-no...! Sí...

Volteando en cuanto escuchamos la caída de alguien cerca nuestro, ambos observamos a Shino, quien había estado en un árbol todo este tiempo analizando nuestra batalla para al final —como siempre— darnos nuestros puntos buenos y malos según su criterio.

—Fue buena defensa. —Admitió mi compañero sin tanto tacto hacia Hinata, más después de referirse a ella, se giró para verme directo con el ceño fruncido—. Pero a tu ataque, Kiba, le hace falta más fuerza.

—¿Ja? —Llevé ambas manos a mis caderas alzando ambas cejas sintiéndome ofendido—. ¿Y quién dice que tus ataques son mejores? ¿Eh? ¿Quién te nombró el líder? Solo yo puedo decir si lo hago mejor.

—Mis ataques no son propiamente de corta distancia. —Por lo menos dijo algo creíble...—. Pero tengo mejores estrategias que las tuyas.

Retiro lo dicho.

—¡¿EH?! —si no estoy lo suficiente estupefacto, ahora mismo lo miraba como si fuese un estúpido cualquiera mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo—. ¡REPITELO DE NUEVO, IMBÉCIL!

—¡C-Chicos! —No me sorprendió el que Hinata intentara intervenir, tratando de mantener paz en el grupo como lo hacía siempre que nosotros iniciábamos una discusión, pero, ¡Por dios! ¡Más le vale decir que yo no tengo la culpa! Shino siempre es el que empieza—. S-Somos un equipo... no hay que pelear. Yo creo que lo hiciste bien, Kiba...

—¿Ves? —Señalé a Hinata sintiendo la victoria—. Ella sabe lo que dice. Hice un buen ataque.

—Tu forma terca de ver la falla de tus avances sólo hace que nos quites más tiempo para entrenar. —El cuatro ojos cruzó sus brazos y mantuvo su mirada seria. Era esa típica y tonta mirada de "te reprenderé, quieras o no"—. Hinata ha mejorado más que tú en las ultimas semanas. No sé lo que te ha estado sucediendo, pero sólo nos has estado atrasando y tu falta de compromiso provoca que en nuestras misiones solo consigamos fracaso.

—¡¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE YO SOY EL DEL PROBLEMA?! —Sin dudar di un paso al frente dispuesto a golpearlo, me estaba saliendo de los estribos...—. ¡¿QUIÉN DICE QUE YO SOY EL DEL PROBLEMA?! ¡¿EH?! ¡POR LO QUE HE VISTO TU TAMPOCO HAS HECHO NADA!

—¿Estás retándome para demostrar mis avances en lucha?

—¡ES UN HECHO!

—Muy bien.

—¡C-Chicos...!

Hinata no tuvo la oportunidad de detenernos. Porque antes de que lo hiciera Shino y yo ya nos habíamos transportado a otro lugar dentro del área para evitar a propósito su intervención. Tal vez no estábamos tan lejos, pero sí lo suficiente para que ella tardara en llegar a nosotros en aproximádamente cinco minutos.

Eso me daban cinco gloriosos minutos para partirle a Shino la cresta para que acepte quien es el mejor, ¡Ja!

—¡Estoy harto de que siempre me eches la culpa! —grité al tiempo en que lanzaba un papel bomba antes de esconderme detrás de un árbol y sacar un Kunai—. Siempre estás, "Es que tú, es que tú" ¡Ja! ¡¿Pero qué hay de ti?! Tú eres perfecto, ¿verdad? ¡Jamás te podemos decir nada!

Olfateando el aire, detecté el aroma de Shino cerca, y alzando la cabeza observé una jauría de gusanos paralizantes que estaban cayendo con el objetivo de aterrizar en mi cabeza o zonas despejadas como cuello o manos. Pero saltando a tiempo al suelo, aventé mi kunai con otro papel bomba incrustado obligando a Shino en salir de su escondite entre las ramas de aquel enorme árbol si no quería terminar con una buena quemadura de tercer grado.

—Tus distracciones son un precio caro, Kiba —dijo éste cayendo al suelo al otro extremo de donde me encontraba. Su porte era seguro, serio, y alzando una mano logró atraer una jauría de insectos que poco a poco comenzaron a revolotear al rededor nuestro—. No sé porque piensas demasiado. No eres así.

—¿Y qué te importa si me detengo a pensar? —pregunté casi a gritos analizando mi situación sobre cómo salir de ésta. Tenía insectos a mi al rededor, y sólo observé a Shino dar pasos atrás encerrándome en aquel vórtice lleno de estúpidos insectos—. No te importa.

—Kiba. —No podía verle. Sabía que estaba e alguna parte pero sus insectos no me permitían el paso a nada. Inclusive cerraron cualquier paso de luz. Me tenían rodeado.

Estaba acorralado.

—¡Akamaru!

—Kiba. —Volví a escuchar su voz siendo más insistente. Akamaru se había quedado atrás con Hinata, y no había forma en que pudiera hacer algo al respecto—. Solo han pasado dos semanas desde tu comportamiento y todo ha ido demasiado mal.

—¡Akamaru!

Escuchaba el zumbido de las abejas y el olfato comenzaba a fallar. Algunos de esos insectos comenzaban a desprender toxinas apestosas confundiendo mi olfato y ya no sabía como actuar.

—No tengo la culpa de tener compañeros incompetentes —hable entre nervioso y desesperado. ¡No había salida, no la había! ¡¿Qué mierda iba a hacer?!

—Nosotros no tenemos la culpa. Tú la tienes.

—Da igual —repliqué llevando ambas manos a mis oídos en cuanto el zumbido de aquellas cosas aumentó confundiendo mis sentidos.

—Nunca hablas así de nosotros.

—¡Dije que da igual!

—¡Kiba!

Los insectos se dispersaron dejando el paso de toda luz en aquella temible oscuridad permitiéndome abrir los ojos.

Shino se encontraba en frente apuntándome con un Kunai situado en mi cuello. Su semblante estaba fruncido, sin siquiera verle bien todo el rostro podía saber y detectar que en parte se sentía decepcionado. Tal vez severo. No lo sé, no lo sabía y no quería averiguarlo. Tan sólo quería que esto acabara, quería golpearlo, quería reprenderle en toda su maldita cara el que yo gané y el que él no tenía la razón.

Pero incluso yo no puedo darme el lujo de negar lo que es cierto.

—Te acorralé con tanta facilidad que das pena. —Su tono de voz se había endurecido y su posición parecía más recta y firme como si fuese a dar una reprimenda a un niño pequeño—. El Kiba que yo conozco hubiera buscado alternativas. Hubiera _pensado_ como lo habría hecho un verdadero líder de equipo. ¿Quién eres tú, entonces? ¿Qué le sucedió a mi compañero?

Mantuve los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo y desvié la mirada al suelo. No podía verlo de frente, pero tampoco quería hablar. Yo tan sólo tenía miedo...

Miedo a decir la verdad.

—Apenas son dos semanas desde que llegó _él_ de nuevo y te comportas como un verdadero idiota. —Shino bajó el Kunai hasta situar su brazo a un lado de su cuerpo, y yo me limité a seguir con la mirada gacha indispuesto a alzarla—. Naruto es tu amigo, pero yo sé porqué eres así.

—¿En serio? —Alzando la barbilla, esta vez mirando a Shino de frente sin miedo enderecé mi espalda e inflé el pecho arrugando mi frente y cerrando los ojos—. ¡¿Qué rayos puedes saber sobre lo que he estado pensando?! ¡¿Tú, de entre todos, cómo puedes comprender mi maldito sentir?!

—Siempre pensé que considerabas a Naruto como un fiel amigo y rival porque en los exámenes lo dijiste —dijo éste ablandando la voz, pero su semblante seguía igual y supongo que sus ojos fijos en mi pese a que no puedo verlos debajo de sus lentes—. Pero aquella vez en los exámenes Chunin... parecía que lo habías dicho porque él te había vencido en algo mucho más a fondo e importante que eso.

Impotente y enfadado, apreté los dientes pensando en una buena frase para dejar el tema de un lado y callarlo de una buena vez. No quería escuchar, no quería seguir oyendo ni una sola palabra. Tan sólo quería huir, ir a casa.

Tan sólo deseaba en que dejara las cosas tal y como estaban.

—Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor... —prosiguió Shino sin ablandar por nada su tono de voz—. Creo que aquella vez lo consideraste como tal porque te había derrotado... dos veces.

Liberando tensión en mi porte y ablandando la fuerza que usé al apretar mis dientes, observé poco a poco el cómo los recuerdos vinieron a mi del examen Chunin sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Estaba yo, dispuesto a vencer con toda la confianza del mundo con mejores técnicas físicas de taijutsu y ninjutsu que ese inepto, pero fui vencido de la forma más patética, y en su momento no importó.

Tan sólo lo vi cuando estuve en camilla, él había regresado con los demás victorioso y ella estaba feliz, y preocupada, pero sin importar cuanto recordara, desde siempre él ha estado en primer lugar en todo...

De sólo sentir la rabia de aquel momento, gruñí por la impotencia al darme cuenta que en realidad tenía razón. No podía, pero quería culpar a Shino por ser el estúpido que me hizo ver todo eso en el peor momento. Le miré como la peor escoria que hubiera podido encontrarme en el camino, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que todo ese show y aquel embrollo lo hizo por mi bien.

—¡Chicos! —El grito de Hinata se escuchó viniendo de un árbol seguida de Akamaru quien a su vez ladraba preocupado.

Shino miró a aquella dirección y yo sólo moví los ojos en dirección contraria a mi compañera de equipo.

—Si tienes asuntos privados que resolver... —prosiguió Shino como si quisiera darle fin a la conversación—, resuelvelos por tu cuenta, pero no involucres esa parte de tu vida en la misión.

En cuanto miré a mi compañero a la cara éste ya había girado casi por completo para darme la espalda. Noté como guardaba de nuevo su kunai en su bolsa de herramientas, y su expresión parecía más relajada a comparación de hace unos segundos.

—Y además... —Escuchándolo detener su andar en la ultima oración, supongo que para pensar o darle énfasis a sus palabras, lo miré por el rabillo del ojo en la espera de su último comentario sobre el tema, más la respuesta no fue inmediata y él siguió caminando—. Bueno, no importa.

Bufando, alcé mi vista para observar a Hinata nos observó a Shino y a mi, confundida puesto que ella no había entendido qué fue lo que había pasado, y no la culparía. Por lo tanto, yo me limité en tomar una postura menos tensa y más relajada que antes llevando mis brazos al cuello para seguir a mi compañero a la salida del área de entrenamiento.

—Kiba, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó mi compañera cuando pasé a su lado, más sin mirarla bufé con falso desinterés mientras ella y Akamaru me miraban con curiosidad y confusión.

—Seh. —Fue mi más vaga respuesta. En realidad no quería hablar del tema, pero conociendo a Hinata era probable el que seguirá preocupada sino le doy un poco más de detalles—. Tranquila, me dio una paliza.

Odiaba a Shino por varias razones pero en esta ocasión debía admitir que tenía razón y me había vencido en todo sentido.

No había estado feliz en ningún instante desde que Naruto había vuelto de entrenar con aquel Sannin. Ni mucho menos de saber que él se había vuelvo mucho más fuerte que yo, y no estaba para nada contento de saber que Hinata Hyuga volvía a tener aquel espíritu lleno de fe y esperanza de que el Uzumaki la notara incluso después de casi tres años.

Era como pelear con un espíritu. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, él terminaría ganándome. Es por eso que trataba de no pelear porque era imposible. Además, no importa lo que yo piense, no es como si mi opinión fuera a cambiar algo de lo que Hinata siente...

* * *

.

 _ **Dos años después**_

 _ **.**_

A pesar de las circunstancias catastróficas que habíamos pasado, aún no me podía creer que ya habían pasado exactamente dos malditos años desde ese incidente.

El invierno incluso se había vuelto más crudo que antes. Más insólito e insoportable. Lo único que me agradaba de esta época del año era que los paisajes eran más hermosos que antes, y el olfato era más efectivo gracias a la concentración de olores pero tampoco es como si me gustase olerle los traseros sudados de toda la gente...

¿Pero saben qué es más insoportable? Naruto. Sí, el idiota de Naruto y sus desesperantes seguidoras...

—¡Naruto-kun! —gritó una ciudadana cualquiera intentando llamar su atención cerca de nuestra ubicación—. ¿Nos tomamos una foto?

—¿Eh? —Y el idiota, en la tienda de Ichiraku, lo vi llevando una mano a su cabello para rascarse la cabeza puesto que para él todo eso era una molestia porque no sabía decir no. Es facil saber eso cuando te llevas con él—. ¡Ah, sí, sí...! Claro...

Era absurdo y ridículo. Incluso en Ichiraku él tenía que posar. Shino y yo tratábamos de tener una comida tranquila fuera del área de la barra por las mesas para evitar el tumulto de gente que entraba sólo para sentarse a un lado del héroe de la aldea. Por eso comer afuera era mejor, pero al parecer esa estrategia no fue suficiente. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Pedir las cosas para llevar? A este grado ningún lugar será seguro en esta puta aldea...

Lo único que me quedaba era en fulminar a mi amigo con la mirada. No es que tenga celos de su fama y su gran potencial como Shinobi de la aldea ni nada por el estilo. No. Le miro con cara de pocos amigos porque, puede tener _casi todo_ pero lo más importante nunca lo tomaba en cuenta el muy estúpido...

—Hey. —Shino llamó mi atención hablando en voz baja sacándome de mis propias nubes de tormenta e ira para regresar al mundo ideal—. Se te está enfriando.

Girándome bajando el brazo del respaldo de la silla, miré mi plato y resoplé ya que tenía razón. Volví a tomar mis palillos y seguí devorando mi cena del día recordando que, a diferencia de adentro, el frío era más fuerte en la parte de afuera de la tienda. Y no quería que mi delicioso ramen se congelara.

—No entiendo porque la gente puede llegar a ser tan hipócrita... —comenté totalmente asqueado de ver tantas admiradoras concentradas en un maldito punto geográfico.

—¿Lo dices por ti? —preguntó mi compañero, y quiero suponer que eso fue sarcasmo...

—Antes lo trataban como una mierda, y ahora lo consideran como un héroe. —Especifiqué señalando a Naruto con los palillos, retomando mi cena comiendo a grandes bocados.

—Deberías estar feliz —dijo mi amigo con desinterés mientras él comía de una forma más tranquila y decente.

—Lo estoy porque es mi amigo, pero hasta él es un idiota —respondí con la boca llena golpeando con un puño nuestra mesa—. A veces, incluso siendo el héroe de la aldea y la gran guerra, puede llegar a ser demasiado estúpido.

—¿Hm? ¿De qué tanto hablan, datteba-yo? —Naruto había parecido a un lado de nosotros con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras cargaba unos cuantos regalos. Tenía una chaqueta oscura y una bufanda verde en su cuello además de que mostraba su tonta sonrisa amable que ponía desde que eramos pequeños—. ¿No estaban hablando de mi, cierto?

Bufando de por medio porque ya no podíamos retractarnos de lo que habíamos dicho, sonreí de forma cínica pensando de que tal vez esta pudiese ser una oportunidad para desquitarme un poco de todo aquello que no he querido decirle. No lo sé. Desahogarse de vez en cuando no le hace mal a nadie...

—Sí. Hablábamos de ti y tu poca inteligencia de cabeza de chorlito...

—¡Hey! Lo dice el que tiene cerebro de perro...

Carcajeándome, comí otro bocado de ramen señalándole otro asiento en nuestra mesa para que pudiera sentarse con nosotros. Podrá ser un estúpido, pero sin importar nada Naruto seguía siendo a su vez mi amigo.

—¿Te ha ido bien últimamente, Naruto? —pregunté para iniciar conversación.

—Pues... —Observé por el rabillo del ojo a mi amigo Uzumaki, y a juzgar por su mirada, había algo que no quería explicar...— algo...

Tan sólo lo miramos unos segundos sin preocupación, tanto Shino como yo retomamos nuestro labor en devorar la comida que quedaba de nuestro tazón.

Yo me limité a hacer una pequeña mueca antes de levantar la vista para observar a Shino del otro lado de la mesa. Sabía que él no diría nada puesto que el único que sería capaz de por lo menos averiguar el molestar de Naruto era nadie más que mi persona (a menos que seas Sakura). Así que, suspirando con pesadez, miré a Naruto con una ceja levantada recargando ambos codos sobre la mesa.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Hinata? —pregunté esta vez cambiando de tema. Tal vez eso sea lo mejor—. ¿Has hablado con ella?

Naruto alzó ambas cejas y ladeó la cabeza como si con esas preguntas lo hubiese tomado desprevenido. ¿Es que a caso no ha salido últimamente con ella? Yo no lo sé puesto que Shino y yo acabábamos de regresar de una misión en Kirigakure. Pensé que por lo menos en aquellos últimos seis meses Hinata pudo acercarse a Naruto en nuestra ausencia, pero a juzgar por su mirada no tenía que contestarme para saber la respuesta.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó el idiota en voz alta como si apenas la conociera...—. ¿Qué tiene Hinata?

—¡Naruto-kun! —varias chicas gritaban su nombre en otra dirección, y girándome para verlas por arriba de los hombros, observé a varias sosteniendo algunos regalos en sus manos y otras chicas cámaras fotográficas—. ¿Puedes venir, por favor?

—Lo siento, chicos. —Levantándose de su asiento, nos sonrió decaído como si no quisiera ir hacia allá pero tenía que hacerlo—. Espero verlos más al rato...

No nos vería más al rato, era seguro. Tan sólo lo vi alejarse hasta situarse frente a esas desconocidas para recibir regalos sin quedar mal frente a la gente.

Todos sabíamos que él no quería negarse para no parecer una mala persona... pero tanto Shino como yo sabíamos que, justamente en este tipo de festividades, era cuando Naruto sufría más por la soledad que por la compañía de cualquier persona.

No era necesario preguntarle para saberlo. Lo entendíamos cuando lo veíamos a la cara...

...

—Con permiso. —Adentrándome a la residencia Hyuga acompañado de un sirviente, me indicó que espere en un pequeño jardín de la residencia mientras buscaba a su princesa sabiendo que probablemente podría morir de frío e hipotermia.

Sin embargo, no esperé a que regresara. Tan sólo seguí el camino gracias a mi olfato para averiguar la habitación de su estadía caminando por el mismo jardín hasta llegar a las puertas abiertas de una cámara con una luz apenas visible gracias a la noche donde se reflejaba la silueta de una mujer sentada en una mesa tejiendo como lo haría una abuela.

—¿Hinata-chan?

Me había acercado con cuidado temiendo que pudiera haberme equivocado e interrumpido a alguien más confundiendo su olfato con el de su padre o su hermana. Aunque aquella sensación de inseguridad se esfumó cuando pude ver a aquella chica de ojos perlas tejiendo con mucha destreza y rapidez una bufanda del color rojo como la sangre.

—Hola, Kiba.

Su saludo había sido muy seco, incluso frío y distante. Solo habían pasado dos años y el cambio en ella había sido demasiado notorio. No era de sorprenderse... hablamos de una persona que había estado enamorada desde niña de alguien que nunca le notó o quiso corresponderle, y si antes tenía dificultades, ahora con la gente que Naruto tenía alrededor ella no podía hacer nada.

Pensé que aquella actitud cambiaría cuando le aconsejé que se acercara a Naruto cuando nos fuimos Shino y yo de misión... pero, en vez de eso, pareciera que ella había hecho caso omiso encerrándose en esta habitación para hacer lo que las demás niñas hacen. Hacer un regalo a mano y entregárselo a la persona que esperan que les corresponda.

O eso supongo que para eso era la bufanda que tanto estaba tejiendo con devoción.

—¿Te ayudo? —pregunté en voz alta esperanzado de poder hacer algo. Me sentía inútil a su lado de pie sólo viéndola tejer, y yo de bobo viéndola moviendo sus delicadas manos sin hacer nada.

Aunque al final terminé por hacer reír a la mujer de cabello azulado. Quiero decir, ¿en qué podría ayudar yo? No sé hacer estas cosas de ancianitas y ella lo sabía, pero había hecho un buen intento al preguntar...

—Puedes servirme un poco de té. —Sugirió ella, a lo mejor pensando que esa sería la mejor ayuda que yo podría ofrecer.

Y no me negué, al contrario, estaba feliz de solo servir té y no hacer cosas de mujeres.

—Aquí tienes. —Me acerqué para tomar asiento en la mesita de noche cuando terminé de prepararlo pocos minutos después. Tomando la tetera con cuidado, serví en una pequeña tasa para ella y otra para mi para darme calor. Observé con curiosidad el cómo Hinata lo tomó entre sus manos y bebió gustosa de él depositándolo sobre la mesa. Entonces le miré los ojos. Tenía bolsas debajo de éstos como si hubiese estado haciendo la bufanda día y noche sin cansancio. Parecía cansada, agotada, y a juzgar por la bufanda tal vez esté en este estado porque no había pasado mucho tiempo tejiendo después de todo. Al fin y al cabo, no creo que haya durado más de una semana tejiendo.

—Kiba-kun. —Con el nombrar de mi nombre llamó mi atención.

—¿Sí?

—¿Necesitabas algo? —preguntó como si se estuviese dando cuenta sobre el porqué había decidido visitarla.

—En realidad... —sin excusa, me encogí de hombros tomando otro sorbo del té antes de responder carraspeando un poco la garganta—, no.

—Entonces... —Viéndola levantar la vista, ladeó la cabeza inerte en sus pensamientos, tal vez para sacar sus conclusiones—. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

—Quería verte —confesé mostrando falso desinterés.

—¿A mi?

—¿Pues para qué crees que vine? —Bufé mostrando una sonrisa para ocultar mis nervios. Aunque eso era algo que ya me salía tan natural que no tenía porque poner tanto esfuerzo—. Eres mi amiga y no necesito preguntarte si estás bien para saberlo.

—Estoy bien, Kiba. Gracias por preocuparte.

—¿Eso es para Naruto? —pregunté señalando con la mirada la bonita bufanda que ella estaba haciendo.

—¿Eh? —Con timidez ella sostuvo el objeto como aquella vez que había sujetado al conejo. Temerosa y con ganas de seguir ayudando—. S-Sí...

Bajando mi vista hacia sus manos, noté imperfecciones que antes no había y eso eran algunos callos. Tenía zonas enrojecidas y unas pocas ampollas, pero no creo que eso se deba a por la tarea de la bufanda...

Y por instinto, acerqué más mi silla dejando mi tasa de té sobre la mesa frente a ella. Tomé sus manos con delicadeza obligándola a que dejase su tarea de tejer por un momento para sentirla. Estaban frías y rasposas, como las de una mujer que ha estado trabajando tanto y con esfuerzo. Mi primera reacción fue preocuparme. Suspirando con fuerza cerré los ojos acariciando sus manos con suavidad antes de levantar la mirada para centrar mis ojos en los de ella.

—Deberías descansar.

—P-Pero yo...

—Estás helada, Hinata. —Suspiré cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con ligero esfuerzo—. Tómate un respiro y continuas después.

—Necesito terminarlo hoy...

—Y yo necesito que descanses. —No fue lo que dije lo que me puso ligeramente rojo de las mejillas. Fue el tono que utilicé. Como lo haría un hermano que estuviese preocupado pero bien sabía yo que no era así. Me sentía... mal por verla sufrir de ese modo. Tan sólo quería el que ella dejase de esforzarse demasiado, sobre todo en una persona que no le ha prestado atención en mucho tiempo. Pero eso no depende de mi—. Por favor.

Le miré fijamente sin soltarla. Sentía sus ojos pesados y fijos en mi, mirándome con suplica para que la dejara continuar en una labor que parecía que no tenía fin. Con solo ver aquella mirada sentía demasiados celos, celos de Naruto al no notar todo lo que ella estaba haciendo. Ella podría contagiarse de un resfriado, pulmonía o coger una hipotermia y seguiría haciendo aquella bufanda sobre su cama para él como lo haría una buena esposa cuando su marido tiene frío.

Sentía que él, por mucho que nunca hubiera tenido algo como padres que pudieran darle aquel cariño incondicional, sabía que él no lograría apreciar lo que tenía enfrente. Sobre todo porque durante muchos años él sólo veía lo único que le servía para ayudarlo a alcanzar sus sueños y aspiraciones.

Y eso me daba rabia.

—¿Por qué una bufanda? —Me animé a preguntar en un tono más alegre. Quizás hablar de eso la relajaría y la mantendría en otra cosa en vez de tejer.

—¿Eh? —El sonrojo dominó su cara y bajó la mirada con rapidez. Aquel gesto era tan típico de Hinata... era de las únicas cosas que agradecía que no hubieran cambiado y que no cambien nunca.

—Vamos, soy tu amigo Hinata. —La incité acercando mi rostro hacia el de ella como si esperara a que me contara un secreto que no se lo había dicho ni a su hermana—. No se lo diré a nadie... aunque Sakura yo lo sepa.

Estupefacta, la vi alzar la mirada para enfrentarse a la mía, la cual contenía una sonrisa de victoria puesto que yo, desde hace mucho, ya sabía sobre aquel pequeño secreto gracias a Ino y Kurenai.

—¿C-Cómo sabes que Sakura y yo...?

—Por el amor de dios, Hinata. —Suspiré rodando los ojos como si fuera un estúpido—. Desde que se acercó el festival estuviste todo el tiempo con ella, ¿a caso crees que no tengo oídos ni ojos en la aldea incluso en mi ausencia? —soltando una de sus manos, golpee con un dedo su pequeña frente como niña pequeña—. No seas tonta, Hinata...

Aunque estaba seguro el que toda aquella alianza y amistad se debía a porque ambas estaban resignadas con sus respectivas y futuras parejas platónicas...

—¿Y bien? —alcé una ceja, un poco más impaciente que antes porque Hinata no soltaba la sopa—. ¿Me vas a decir?

La sentí titubear mientras seguía sosteniendo sus manos. Ella giró la vista hacia el jardín, indispuesta a mirarme ya que había conseguido ponerla nerviosa. O eso suponía...

—Y-Yo... —Su respiración era pesada, pero en cuanto se relajó me contó la historia. En un principio fue con timidez, pero aquello se fue perdiendo cuando comenzó a sentirse segura y feliz de que yo le prestara toda mi atención. Escuché cada detalle por muy aburrida que fuera la razón del porqué quería tejerle la bufanda a Naruto. No negaré en que reí cuando contó el cómo Naruto intentó salvarla usando el jutsu de clones de sombra cuando en ese entonces era pésimo en el ninjutsu, así que el que haya invocado a dos pequeños clones suyos era bastante creíble para mi.

Sin embargo, mientras oía la historia de "Naruto el héroe" sobre cómo ayudó a Hinata a dejar de que la molestaran me hizo ver y pensar que, a pesar de toda la seriedad y sentimientos contenidos por parte de Hinata ella seguía queriéndolo muy en el fondo con la misma intensidad con la que lo quería cuando era una niña.

Ella aun tenía esperanza de ser correspondida, aunque ahora la llama era mucho más pequeña cuando la juzgabas por lo que expresaba por fuera.

En todo momento sonreí aunque la historia fuera de lo más cursi y empalagosa. Lo único que me mantenía despierto era cada una de las expresiones de Hinata cuando relataba una historia que consideraba parte vital de su vida.

A veces me daba rabia el sólo pensar que Naruto la tenía para él pero no quería tomarla. Ahora diría que no la desea porque hace dos años ella se sacrificó para salvarlo en la pelea de Pain confesando lo que sentía y el estúpido no lo tomó mucho en cuenta.

Pero ahora toda esa rabia y toda esa ira fue remplaza por la tristeza, porque, por más en que yo esté cerca de ella, jamás lograré que me mirase de esa forma o que ella hablara así de mi como si yo fuera su luz más brillante y el reflector de su esperanza.

Aunque por el contrario, yo siempre la miré como un lobo que aullaba a la luna.

Una hermosa figura en el cielo... pero inalcanzable para mi.

...

Cuando salí de la residencia la noche se había vuelto más negra y el frío había aumentado de forma drástica. Akamaru esperaba en la entrada gracias a que no lo dejaron pasar ya que no permitían mascotas debido a una o que otra desgracia por nuestra culpa, pero eso era otra historia.

—Estoy bien, amigo. —Respondí con una sonrisa cuando él se levanto del suelo para correr hacia mi ladrando algo que interpreté como una pregunta sobre cómo me había ido al hablar con ella. Pero sin prestarle mucha atención, observé a su espalda la silueta de alguien caminando en mi dirección acompañado de un humo inconfundible del cigarro, y cuando aquella persona estuvo cerca de nuestra posición alzó la cabeza, ya que parecía que miraba hacia el piso, tan sólo para observarnos. Era inconfundible esa expresión. Aquel semblante aburrido o desinteresado cuando Shikamaru miraba a alguien que no era de su común interés.

—¿Kiba? —preguntó alzando una ceja y arqueando una sonrisa.

—¿Cabeza de piña? —pregunté haciendo lo mismo, observando el cómo humo salía de sus fosas nasales con cierta asquerosidad.

—¿No es un poco tarde para estar visitando a alguien en la residencia Hyuga? —cuestionó tomando su cigarro para soplar el tóxico humo por su boca.

—¿Y ahora tú eres mi mamá? —indagué conteniendo lo que parecía ser una carcajada.

—Eso sería problemático...

Riendo al unisono, ambos nos acercamos saludándonos con un choque de puños. Tan pronto como dejados de reír, me atreví a iniciar una normal conversación antes de acompañarlo en su caminata:

—¿Cómo estás, amigo?

—Cansado. —Pareció admitir soltando un suspiro—. Odio estas fiestas.

—Ya somos dos.

—¿Venías por Hinata? —Mirándole a los ojos encontré curiosidad. Sin embargo, me encogí de hombros sin querer explicarle del todo la situación, limitándome a contestar de la forma más vaga posible.

—Quería hablar con ella.

Shikamaru asintió mientras retomábamos nuestro andar por la aldea. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, caló un poco del cigarro y sopló al cielo dejando aquel olor asqueroso en el aire, y después de toser un poco él fue el primero en hablar:

—¿Naruto?

—Am...—rascando mi nuca, entrecerré los ojos restándole importancia—. No...

—¿Entonces para que demonios fuiste a molestarla? —Sentí la mirada de Shikamaru sobre mi, y siendo que esa sería la primera vez en la que yo hablaría con alguien sobre mi, consideré un poco en tal vez contarle mi historia.

—¿De verdad quieres saber? —pregunté dejando escapar una risa nerviosa.

—En realidad no... —confesó mi amigo y sentí que me habían dado un golpe duro en los testículos. Vaya... supongo que al final terminaré por tragarme el cuento para mi solo.

—Bien. —Sonreí con desgana en un intento de disimular mi decepción—. ¿Y tú de donde vienes? ¿Estás tristón porque en este tipo de festividades no tienes a Temari?

—No soy el único que está solo en estas festividades... —inquirió mirándome con ambas cejas levantadas.

—Tengo a Akamaru —dije con desinterés y una falsa sonrisa.

—Pero por lo menos la persona que me espera es humano.

Retiro lo dicho. Eso sí fue un puto dolor de culo y en los testículos.

 _Fail._

—Bien, tú ganas. —Me rendí alzando ambas manos para brindarle la victoria—. Soy un perro solitario, ya entendí.

—¿Fuiste a declararle amor eterno a la princesa Hyuga?

—No —respondí ocultando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

—Entonces si no es por Naruto ni eso tampoco... ¿a qué rayos fuiste a molestarla? —volvió a preguntar, y luego dice que no tiene interés...—. ¿La querías ver desnuda o algo por el estilo? Viniendo de ti no me sorprendería en lo absoluto...

—Pensaba que no te interesaba —susurré, más no tardé en regalarle al escuchar aquel ultimo comentario que me hizo abrir los ojos como platos—. ¡Y claro que no! No soy un pervertido, ¡¿Por quién rayos me tomas, estúpido?!

—Oe, oe, tranquilo, viejo. —Tomando el cigarro entre sus dedos para calar por ultima vez el contenido, detuvo su andar, y lo observé tirando el cigarro al piso aplastándolo con la planta del zapato, y soplando a su vez para girarse a verme con aspecto aburrido ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta del uniforme shinobi—. En realidad no me interesan tus razones. Pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que espero que valga la pena lo que vayas a contarme.

Estupefacto, alcé ambas cejas interrogativo. ¿No pensará en serio en que le cuente la historia, o sí?

—¿Quién dijo que pensaba contarte? —pregunté, curioso, ya que pensé que no quería que le dijera absolutamente nada de la historia que hay entrelazada.

—¿Tienes sentimientos por la princesa Hyuga?

Aquella pregunta me tomó desprevenido.

—¿Qué? —interrogué casi en un grito dando un paso atrás mientras sentía como poco a poco mis mejillas se encendían—. ¡N-NO! ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Ok. —Rodando los ojos, llevó una mano a su frente para masajearla. ¿Qué estará pensando? ¡¿Por qué se toma su tiempo?!—. Parece ser que esta noche será más larga de lo que creí... —suspiró—. Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?

—¿Por qué tanto interés? —rendido, sabía que no iba a poder quitarme a Shikamaru de encima ya que él, en cierto modo, es mucho más listo que yo. Pero tampoco creo que él tenga el poder o la inteligencia suficiente para poder ayudarme en algo que llevo pensando desde hace casi diez años.

—Mi madre está como fiera en casa y eres la mejor distracción que me he encontrado hasta ahora. —Admitió el Nara metiendo sus manos en la chaqueta del uniforme para sacar lo que parecía ser otro cigarro y el encendedor del difunto Asuma Sensei—. Así que, si escupes la sopa me será más fácil ayudarte, y veré qué puedo hacer. Sólo espero que no sea muy problemático...

No sabía si agradecer o maldecir, pero en cierta forma estaba feliz.

Por primera vez, podría hablar seriamente sobre lo que me he estado guardando con alguien... aunque esa persona sea Shikamaru.

* * *

 ** _1\. Gatsūga no jutsu_** _ **:**_ _Colmillo sobre colmillo_

 **2. _Hakkeshō Kaiten:_** _Rotación celestial de los ocho trigrámas_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de masashi kishimoto.

 **...**

 **~oOo~**

 **El deseo del conejo azul**

 **...**

.

.

.

 _Cuando Kiba se fue de la residencia... lo único que pensaba era que algo estaba mal._

 _Recuerdo haberme despedido por la puerta hace dos noches atrás dando las gracias por escuchar algo que yo sé que no debía de importar._

 _Siento en el fondo de mi corazón que estoy haciendo algo mal._

 _Pero él dice que está bien amar, así que por eso haga esta bufanda. Por él._

 _Por Naruto-kun._

 _..._

—Onee-san... siempre estás con esa bufanda. —Volvió a berrear mi pequeña hermana mientras me observaba una vez entró a la habitación—. ¿Pronto se la vas a dar o seguirás tejiéndola hasta volverte una arrugada anciana?

Suspirando de cierta forma cansada, tanto por tejer y por haber abusado de mi vista en las noches, no tenía las fuerzas para renegar con ella ni discutir.

—Hanabi... —Tan sólo miré a mi hermana con cansancio. No deseaba pelear con ella porque... pues... no había razón—. ¿Por qué le encuentras tanto interés todo lo que estoy haciendo?

—¡Por que siempre estás _Naruto-kun_ esto _Naruto-kun_ aquello! —Su voz aguada comenzó a fingir romanticismo juntando ambas manos para depositarlas sobre su mejilla como si fuera una niña durmiendo, pero aquel tierno y gracioso show no duró mucho antes de que bajara sus manos y cerrara los puños—. ¿Y qué sucede con Kiba, hm? ¿Cuando vas a abrir los ojos?

Sin pretenderlo, alcé una ceja dubitativa y miré a mi hermana sin comprender el punto al que estaba tratando de llegar. Animándome a realizar la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Sucede algo con Kiba?

...

 _¿Acaso mi hermana es estúpida?_

 _..._

—¡Pues claro que hay algo mal! —Renegué de nuevo por segunda vez mientras observaba a la ojos perla de mi hermana quien seguía mirándome como boba sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que decía—. ¡Agh! ¿Es en serio? —Volví a cuestionar pidiendo a gritos que no fuera en serio esa mirada de " _Lo siento... no te entiendo"._

¿Y la niña boba e inocente soy yo?

—Onee-san. ¿A qué crees que vino Kiba? —pregunté llevando una mano a mi cintura entrecerrando mis lindos ojos.

—A visitarme... —respondió mi hermana con cierta timidez—. Eso creo...

—¡Exacto! —sonreí mostrando brillo en los ojos de júbilo. Por lo menos en algo había acertado—Pero también a... —realicé una pausa, levantando ambas manos como súplica para que ella misma terminara la oración.

—A... —Comenzó a divagar como si se tomara el tiempo pensando sobre cuál sería la respuesta—. ¿A ver cómo estaba?

Me di un golpe un golpe fuerte en la frente por la frustración. Era oficial. Mi hermana es estúpida.

—Me rindo —admití en voz alta indispuesta a mirarle—. De verdad es inútil.

—¡E-Es que no sé, Hanabi!

—¡Estás bruta! —grité, desesperada y con los nervios de punta en un intento de aplacar mi ira para no tomarla por la garganta.

—¡H-Hanabi!

—No sé porqué pierdo el tiempo contigo —respondí dándole la espalda a tiempo para dirigirme a la puerta y subir escalones arriba a mi habitación, y aunque ella me siguió hasta la puerta, sentí su mirada sobre mi como si aún intentara el que yo le dijese lo más obvio del mundo, pero no. ¡No se lo diré! Pero aún así detuve mi caminar cuando llegué a la puerta...

—B-Bueno... pero aun así...

—Creo que debemos esforzarnos más en tu sexto sentido... —comenté girando mi cabeza para verla un poco más calmada.

—¿Eh?

—Hermanita. —Suspirando, llevé una mano a su hombro como consolación mientras trataba de conseguir fuerzas para sonreirle y no golpearla—. No te preocupes. Yo encontraré la manera de hacerte feliz. ¿Entiendes?

No me sorprende su semblante lleno de confusión. Tampoco le di más explicaciones ni ella me los pidió. Tan sólo asintió dándome la palabra y yo sonreí con mayor fuerza bajando mi brazo hasta depositarlo a un lado de mi cuerpo.

—Muy bien. —Caminando a mi habitación, giré mi vista hacia la puerta de entrada donde observé a Kiba salir minutos atrás cuando arribé a la habitación de mi hermana. ¿Cómo no poder reconocer su rostro lleno de soledad, envidia y tristeza cuando Hinata le explicó sobre la bufanda? Ok, puede que haya espiado un poco... pero solo un idiota enamorado tendría esa cara cuando se diera cuenta que no es correspondido.

Pobre Kiba... no quiero saber desde hace cuanto es que tiene esos sentimientos.

—¡Ya sabes que si necesitas algo estoy en mi cuarto! —grité alejándome con prisas para ir a mi habitación con la esperanza de que Hinata estaría bien si la dejase un rato sólo.

Si mi onee-san peleaba por el corazón de nii-san... entonces, ¿qué será de corazones rotos como el de Kiba Inuzuka?

 _..._

—Mendokusai...

¿Cuánto habrá pasado?

¿Una? ¿Dos? ¿Tal vez tres horas? Miraba a Shikamaru en la espera de una respuesta, pero parecía fumar con tanta desesperación que incluso yo me estaba impacientando. O sea, ¿Qué? Maldita sea... ¡¿Qué mierda piensas?!

—Amigo. Odio decírtelo pero tu situación es un asco. —Concluyó después de haber oído el resumen de mi historia en el tejado de algún edificio, desviando su mirada para en observar el posible espectacular que teníamos en un edificio posterior.

—Noooo... ¿En serio? —Bufé sonriendo ante el sarcasmo, y él hizo lo mismo. Él no podía negarlo, estaba seguro de eso. ¡Por eso fumaba como maldita golfa de cuarta o viuda desesperada! No sabe ayudarme. Esa es la realidad, pero no lo dice porque sabe que me deprimiré y me cortaré las venas con una galleta.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó calando de su maldito cigarro observándome con lo que parecía ser curiosidad—. Hinata está profundamente enamorada de Naruto desde que eramos niños... no creo que puedas borrar eso.

—No pienso hacerlo. —Solté mirando la ciudad iluminada por la noche desde el tejado apoyando mis brazos en el barandal del edificio. Prefería sentir el frío a tener que seguir pensando en mi relato. ¡Era demasiado problemático! ¿Por qué mierda le hablé sobre mi situación? ¡Sólo me impaciento y me termino cabreando!

—Como tu veas —dijo con indiferencia, viendole encogerse de hombros y soltando un suspiro antes de calar de nuevo el humo del cigarro—. Hay más mujeres en el mundo, ¿ya intentaste enamorarte de otra persona?

—En realidad no, pero no importa cuanto intente. —Apoyando mi cabeza en mis brazos, rechisté escuchando el llanto de Akamaru a nuestro lado—. No hay nadie que pueda ser como ella...

—¿Entonces por qué te rindes? —viendole por el rabillo del ojo le observé tomar su cigarro con su mano izquierda para reprenderme una mirada de esas que le haces a una persona que se contradice sola.

—Porque siempre he estado ahí para ayudarla —respondí estirándo mis manos señalando al suelo como si fuera la cosa más banal y tonta pero obvia—. No quiero arruinar eso.

—... que trágico —bufó rodando sus ojos para centrarse en la ciudad antes de apoyar un codo sobre el barandal.

—¿Qué? —pregunté después de varios segundos. Había vuelto a fumar con rapidez como desesperada. ¡¿Es que a caso es difícil decirme en qué rayos piensa?!

—Tu situación. —Intentó explicarse alzando su cigarro para señalarme—. Como había dicho antes, es un desastre...

—¿Crees que tenga solución? —Si bien ya casi no tenía esperanza, juraría que lloraría como perro de no ser porque odio que me vean llorar. ¡No tengo solución! Dilo, Shikamaru. Sólo dilo y termina con mi sufrimiento.

—¿Quién? —Había sarcasmo en su tono de voz, lo que me hizo levantar la cabeza para reprenderle ya que se estaba pasando—¿Ella o tu?

No contesté de inmediato porque no quería hacerlo. Recosté mi cabeza sobre mi brazo izquierdo apoyado en el barandal, indispuesto a dar una respuesta inmediata porque, era difícil ¿está bien? Sí, era difícil para mi aceptar que el único herido en esta situación soy yo, y eso es porque yo he decidido que así fuera...

—Yo.

Tampoco él me respondió con rapidez, y en parte se lo agradecí. Estaba feliz por primera de que él no dijera nada ¿Y por qué? Simple. ¡PORQUE SOY UN PERRO JODIDO Y NO QUIERO ACEPTARLO! ¿Ya? Es sencillo. Por lo menos antes tenía esperanzas de que dijese lo que sea que estaba pensando, pero ahora que me lo ha dejado claro es muy cierto el que en realidad ya no quería seguir hablando...

—¿desde cuando sientes esto? —preguntó por primera vez como si aquello lo hubiese pasado por alto cuando en realidad fue lo primero que le conté antes de cualquier otra cosa.

—Desde los 5 años... —contesté bufando con irritación antes de recostar mi cabeza en el otro brazo... dios, esto es tan patético. De seguro debe de pensar eso.

—¿Y crees que valga la pena sentirlo? —Juraría que me reí, pero ahogué cualquier carcajada antes de mirarle puesto que él, parecía pensar muy en serio en cuanto a mi problema actual.

No me levanté, ni tampoco hice señales de contestar rápido. Tenía que pensar... pero cuando la respuesta ya estaba más que clara dirigí mi vista hacia los habitantes de la aldea que colocaban algunas luces para el festival que poco a poco comenzaba a ser cada vez más cercano con el pasar de las horas.

—No. —Mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla, respondí sintiendo lo que parecía ser el primer atisbo de tristeza—. Pero no es algo que pueda controlar.

Una ventisca fría corrió sobre nosotros helándonos, o por lo menos a mi. No recuerdo de quién fue la idea sobre venir aquí, pero considerando que si pensamos seguir aquí arriba, a la falta de sake estiré una mano dando a entender mi petición en la espera de que me diera un puto y asqueroso cigarro.

—Mendokusai... —Como si fuese una molestia, le vi cerrar los ojos antes de buscar sobre sus bolsillo la cajetilla y me la estiró. Tomé uno sin importar en si eran de sabor o no, y cuando volvió a guardar la caja en sus bolsillos, sacó su encendedor ayudándome a prender dicha cosa que olía a nicotina—. A lo que me refiero es que... ¿vale la pena seguir sufriendo por amor de alguien que sabemos muy bien, tanto tu como yo, que nunca te va a corresponder?

Calando del asqueroso cigarro, tosí con suavidad antes de bufar y mirar al cielo.

—Ojala fuera diferente...

—Pero no lo es. —Recalcó regresando mis pies sobre la tierra. Y gruñendo como respuesta, volví a calar de dicho cigarro aunque fuera la cosa más asquerosa. Espero no agarrarle el gusto o me volvería adicto al igual que él y lo que menos quiero es otra adicción además de Hinata...—. A como veo... no vivirás en paz sino se lo dices.

—Ya te dije —insistí después de soplar dejando salir el humo de mis pulmones antes de tomar el cigarro con mis manos para reprenderle con ligera exasperación y luego regresar mi vista sobre las luces escuchando los ruidos de la música y conversaciones de todas aquellas personas que hablaban por debajo de nosotros—, no pienso decirle...

—Entonces sufre solo, amigo.

Tal vez fue apresurado, pero giré mi vista con tanta rapidez que por un segundo temí en que mi cigarro se cayera de mi hocico.

—¿Qué?

—Me pides ayuda pero luego la rechazas. —Shikamaru no parecía convencido, ni tampoco feliz. Ambos soltamos humo de nuestros respectivos cigarros, pero él fue el que siguió hablando—. Quieres mejorar pero a la vez no quieres hacer nada. Así no funcionan las cosas, Kiba. Si quieres olvidar es tu elección pero no quieres hacerlo.

Yo tan sólo alcé una ceja sintiendo que el asunto se estaba tornando aburrido.

—¿Y eso es un problema?

—Viejo. —Su risa fue tan natural... quiero decir, ¡se estaba burlando! Está bien que sea un terco pero no es para que se burle de mi en cuanto a mis decisiones—. Te estás lastimando al hacerlo.

Gruñí, pero no dije nada. Tan sólo miré al suelo antes de colocar el cigarro de nuevo sobre mis labios mucho antes de protestar, pero para ser sincero no tenía ninguna idea sobre cómo molestarle o decir algo en mi defensa sobre lo que yo pienso.

Akamaru, por otro lado, se encontraba detrás de nosotros recostado en el suelo descansando, no hacía más que hacer lo mismo que yo. Tan sólo bufó y recostó su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras. Estaba consiente del problema e incluso Akamaru sabía que yo tenía muchas cosas por resolver pero no quería resolverlas. Una de esas era esta, donde mis sentimientos no serían correspondidos y, por mucho que me lastimase, prefería callar a no decir ni una sola palabra.

—Todavía quedan unos días antes de que termine el festival de rinne. —Lo sentí separarse del barandal puesto que hizo temblar el tubo por la fuerza que aplicó para alejarse. Y tomando su cigarro lo dejó caer al suelo para pisarlo dejando escapar partículas de polvo del extremo quemado del cigarro—. Puedes aprovechar eso.

Lo vi darse la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a mi casa dejándome con la siguiente incógnita: ¿Eso era todo? Creí que seguiría hablando un rato más conmigo o que, tal vez, pudiera darme una respuesta u alternativa para ayudarme en mi dolorosa situación.

—¿Ya te vas? —pregunté separándome del barandal escuchando también a Akamaru poniéndose de pie, entusiasmado a su vez por irse a casa.

—Sí —respondió mi amigo observándome por arriba de sus hombros con una leve sonrisa—. Me darán una buena reprimenda, pero prefiero mil veces a que sea ahora a que sea peor después —Ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y siguió caminando hasta llegar al otro extremo del edificio—. Y no te preocupes por tu problema. Recuerda que tú eres Kiba, y tú siempre vas hacia adelante.

Agrandé los ojos con cierto desconcierto, y sonreí puesto que aquella era mi frase y había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que la logré decir.

Él, por otro lado, tan sólo alzó una mano dándome la espalda por completo antes de desaparecer por su lado; y yo, aun de pie en aquel edificio, seguí observando el punto donde desapareció como si él siguiera ahí, oliendo aquel asqueroso olor a tabaco que había dejado como obsequio, más la sensación de que aquella plática no había sido en vano inundó mi ser antes de sonreír con alivio al cielo.

—Gracias, amigo —agradecí en voz alta quitando el cigarro de mi boca para pisarlo con el zapato antes de girarme hacia Akamaru y montar sobre su blanco lomo—. Vamos, amigo. Hay que ir a casa.

Tal vez ese no fue el tipo de ayuda que buscaba, pero sí fue el que necesité. Tan pronto como llegué a casa, ignorando por completo los gritos de mi madre, entré a mi habitación junto con Akamaru y me desvestí para tomar lugar en mi cama y así tener un descanso.

Sí, soy Kiba y encontraré una solución. Al fin y al cabo, siempre sigo hacia adelante, y justo eso es lo que pienso y necesito hacer... aunque eso signifique el ahogarme en mi propio mar de emociones.

 _..._

—Neh... Kiba-kun. —Era la quinta vez en la semana que mi madre me regañaba por no hacer bien un trabajo. Y sí, ahí estaba yo. En la veterinaria de mi hermana cuidando a unos cuantos perros mientras escuchaba por mi espalda como mi madre se acercaba con ambas manos en la cintura como siempre lo hacía. Tan pronto vi sus piernas, se colocó a un lado de mi cuando cepillaba el pelaje de uno de los perros y no necesité alzar la vista para saber que era ella—. ¿Te sucede algo? Has hecho pura mierda en el trabajo...

Suspiré en aquel momento con mucho auto-control. Sí. Había hecho una jodida mierda el día de hoy en el trabajo, pero eso se debía a que me había puesto a pensar demasiado. ¿A caso era un problema eso?

—Vieja... no estoy de ánimos. —dije cepillando el pelaje de un pequeño cachorro que Hana había recogido de la calle. Mi hermana era demasiado débil con los animales, y como buena familia la ayudábamos.

Y no necesitaba ver a mi madre para saber que había alzado una de sus finas y casi inexistentes cejas respecto a mi contestación. No era de extrañar... mi madre no es muy empática.

—Debe ser algo muy grave para verte en ese estado —comentó con tono frío en su voz, pero una vez que llevas viviendo con ella toda una vida detectas que en su tono había cierta preocupación—. Sea lo que sea que tengas te recomiendo que le busques solución ya. No soporto ver a mi buen hijo sufrir por cosas idiotas, y mucho menos cuando lo pongo a trabajar.

Casi solté una carcajada al escuchar eso de no ser porque me la aguanté. Está bien tener a una madre que se preocupa, pero si seguía así, no tardaría en burlarme de ella.

—¡Te buscan! —gritó mi hermana desde la entrada, a tiempo en que ambos giramos la cabeza observando como una silueta delgada y delicada entraba por la puerta de madera del negocio familiar. Y como me temía, era Hinata. Vestía un vestido que cubría la mayoría de sus atributos al igual que pecho y cuello por el frío. Llevaba con ella una bolsa llena de listones de diferentes tonos pero había más de color rojo que de otros. Era posible que no sólo realizaba una bufanda para Naruto, sino también para otros familiares como su hermana o su padre.

—¡H-Hinata-chan! —Exclamé alegrado y ligeramente sorprendido por su visita. Hacía mucho que no venía de sorpresa, pero tan pronto recordé que mi madre estaba a un lado traté de calmar mi emoción—. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—A-no... —Bajó la mirada con vergüenza. Me sentí extraño, rara vez se portaba así conmigo o con Shino, pero cuando giré mi cabeza hacia la posible causante de eso, vi a mi madre con una sonrisa lasciva y yo me limité a fulminarla para darle el claro mensaje de que se fuera.

—Cepillaré al perro por ti —quitando de mis manos el cepillo para perros, me empujó con suavidad para que me fuera del local y diera un paseo. Me puse rojo de pies a cabeza. ¡No es la primera vez que mi madre conoce a Hinata pero siempre me sonríe así cuando vine de visita! Es rara...

—Kiba-kun... —tan pronto empezó a hablar, me dirigí hacia ella para rodear sus hombros con un brazo para conducirla hacia la salida.

—Espera. —Le ordené separándome de ella para tomar mi chaqueta que colgaba en un perchero que aquí por ahí adentro, a comparación del exterior, no hacía frío, pero si no quería que mi madre escuchara nuestra conversación prefería mil veces morirme de frío—. Hablemos afuera.

...

Caminando por unas cuantas mesetas de los terrenos Inuzuka, me detuve al quedar de frente a una piedra señalándola antes de girar hacia Hinata.

—¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos aquí? —pregunté mirando aquella roca enorme con un poco de nieve que se situaba por el terreno de mi familia con mucho aire fresco para respirar. Era agradable y solitario. Estaba situado en medio de una pradera y no había forma en que los demás pudieran escucharnos.

—S-Sí. —Respondió aun sonriente tomando asiento en dicha roca quitando la nieve de ella para no mojar su bonito vestido lila.

—¿Y bien? —Sentándome de espaldas para observar al otro lado de la pradera, esperé a que Hinata me hablara sobre lo que sea que ella deseaba contarme, aunque por las ansias, no dudé en realizar otra pregunta—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Escuché a Hinata suspirar, prestando con atención el ademán que realizó sosteniendo un pedazo de estambre rojo para enrredarlo en su dedo meñique. Aquel dedo que significaba el lazo entre el destino y el corazón.

Le miré aún más curioso, puesto que seguía sin darme una respuesta, y yo, como no me conocían precisamente por mi grata paciencia, me giré para quedar de frente hacia donde estaba sentada ella, justo a su lado en la espera de aquello que parecía dar muchas vueltas en su cabeza.

—Kiba... ¿Qué pasaría si...?

Mi corazón comenzó a retumbar más fuerte que nunca, obligándome en abrir los ojos como platos. Mil y un frases aparecían en mi cabeza completando la oración, pero la menos probable y más esperanzadora fue la que cruzó en aquellos labios y retumbó mil veces en mi propia cabeza como un taladro señalando una posible oportunidad, o tal vez no...

 _¿Qué pasaría si, en caso de ser rechazada, buscara a otra persona para mi?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishi, no mio. ¿Sí? Kishi~ mio no.

 **...**

 **~oOo~**

 **Devorar o perseguir / Devorar o sufrir**  
 **...**

.

.

.

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Me repites la pregunta? —Insistí. Miré a Hinata con incredulidad como si acabara de conocerla.

¿Buscar a otra persona? ¿Qué si es rechazada? ¿A caso se está rindiendo?

¡¿Y yo qué mierda voy a saber con todo esto?!

—Hinata. Sabes que ese no es mi campo... —Expliqué rascándome la cabeza con incomodidad y alegría contenida, pero no podía parecer feliz frente a ella. Eso sería... No. O sea, ¡simplemente no! ¡No es correcto!

—P-Pero... es que yo...

—Es que, no comprendo. —Llevé ambas manos al craneo para rascarme por tanta tensión—. ¿Por qué diablos pensarías en rendirte después de eso? ¿E-Es...? —no resistí. Tuve que girar para voltearme hacia otro lado por la incredulidad. Más no tardé en fijarme en sus ojos con la esperanza de que no estuviera bromeando porque, si dijera que esperara que bromeara, estaría mintiendo—¿Es que acaso él ya no te gusta?

—N-No es eso... —Hinata me observó con el rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza y quizás, solo quizás, de la impotencia—. A-no... Kiba-kun... yo... sigo teniendo los mismos sentimientos por Naruto-kun. —Suspiró para tomar un respiro, su calma me pareció demasiado agradable y tierna a pesar de haber estado con ligera tensión. Otras cosas que me gusta de ella. Con el paso del tiempo notas el avance de ella sobre cómo a comparación de hace años, solía sobrellevar las cosas que la pudo poner nerviosa desde los pies hasta la cabeza, pero esta ocasión no sabía si el que necesitaba ayuda para calmarse para pensar lo que dijo era ella o yo—. Es solo que... en realidad yo...

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y sus manos aferraron con más fuerza la bolsa de papel llena de estambre antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a ponerse más brillosos que nunca.

—Yo...

Sus ojos se cerraron manteniendo la cabeza firme y el cuello en tensión. Podía jurar que una gota emergió desde la esquina de uno de sus ojos derramándose por sus perladas mejillas hasta tocar sobre la nieve en el suelo.

Al ver esa pequeña escena no sabía cómo tomarme las cosas. Ni siquiera eran mis problemas, pero los sentimientos que yo tengo pareciesen que fueran tomados por otras manos hasta aplastarlos como si me hubiesen dado una cachetada.

Quería abrazarla, pero incluso siento que sería demasiado drástico. Mi primera reacción en ese momento fue tomarla de los hombros, acercar mi rostro para susurrar en voz baja las palabras que sean necesarias para regresarla a como estaba, incluso sí lo que fuera a decir para ella no me gustara:

—Hinata. Naruto es un idiota porque nunca vio tu afecto, ni tu apoyo y mucho menos tu aprecio. —Hinata siguió derramando lagrimas indispuesta a mirarme. Ni siquiera yo me considero capaz para soportar o ayudar para este tipo de cosas, pero si algo que menos me perdonaría era el no haber sido ayuda de nada para que ella dejara de llorar—Si por mi fuera te diría que lo mejor para ti sería que buscaras a otra persona... pero no son mis sentimientos, son los tuyos.

Al escuchar esas palabras de mi boca, Hinata alzó la mirada para chocar sus ojos perlas con los míos. Sentía que era la primera vez que veía sus ojos más de cerca y más grandes que otras veces porque jamás la había tenido tan cerca de mi rostro. Parecía sencillo y vulnerable esa mirada. Derrotada, infeliz, llena de desdicha... y en mi mente desearía solo acercarme un poco más y darle un poco de lo que yo siento todos los días para así hacerla sentir feliz, para eliminar esa cercanía chocando mis labios sobre los suyos con el fin de eliminar todo ese cariño y devoción hacia otra persona que no le corresponde.

Pero no, así no son las cosas. El mundo es cruel y duele. Porque si así no fuera ella sentiría lo mismo lo mismo por mi, pero jamás podrá corresponderme en ningún sentido...

Jamás.

—Si quieres a Naruto... —Tragué saliva con la mención de su nombre. Descendí mi vista, incluso para observar el estambre rojo aún enredado en su meñique, y yo, con una sonrisa triste en mi semblante, llevé mi mano a uno de los hilos desprendidos para realizar el mismo gesto que ella—. Si quieres a Naruto, sólo tienes que decírselo.

Enredando aquel hilo rojo, quise imaginarme que aquel era mi hilo del destino. Un hilo de estambre rojo destinado hacia una persona en especial y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera ella.

Inclusive le mencioné que ella también tenía enredado el suyo, explicándole que tal vez ese hilo nos unía en una amistad que duraría muchos años por lo que siempre que necesitara ayuda estaría para ella sin rechistar. Más en mi mente, seguían retumbando mis propias palabras.

— _Si quieres a Naruto, sólo tienes que decírselo._

Pero lo que más quería decir es:

— _Pero si él no te corresponde... yo quiero hacerlo por ti._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Después de irme de la residencia Inuzuka miré a Kiba como si fuera a verlo por ultima vez._

 _A pesar de su sonrisa, sentía que él se guardaba palabras o comentarios para él mismo, pero tampoco insistí a que me dijera lo que pensara porque... no me lo diría._

 _Yo... de verdad quiero a Naruto. Lo quiero... demasiado._

 _Pero..._

 _Con todo esto... desde que se convirtió en héroe._

 _No sé si él haya conocido a alguien._

 _No sé si aun recuerde todo lo que hice por él..._

 _No tengo idea si él, algún día, pueda llegar a corresponderme..._

 _No sé si de verdad, algunos de estos días, este amor que siento por él llegue a acabarse._

 _..._

 _Lo que más deseo con todo el corazón es que él me ame_

Aunque _sea... una vez._

 _..._

 ** _Esa misma_ _noche_**

Tejer se había vuelto una rutina. Tejer cada fibra del hilo y cada extremo de la bufanda. Cada uno de los movimientos era como una simple danza y lo hacía con el cuidado de una vieja alma. No deseaba romper ni una pequeña fibra porque volvería empezar otra vez.

Ya han pasado dos años y aun así... siento que no ha sido demasiado mi esfuerzo. Naruto-kun merece a alguien que lo ame de verdad. Aunque ya no esté completamente solo, la compañía que tiene no es suficiente para llenar a un corazón desolado.

Yo lo amo... y ese es mi camino ninja. Salvaré a Naruto de la soledad... y eso haré una vez que termine esta bufanda.

Al final, con una sonrisa alcé mi obra para verla con ayuda de la luz de la habitación, sintiendo nervios y alegría porque por fin lo había logrado. La hora cada vez estaba más cerca sobre decirle a Naruto sobre mis sentimientos.

—Terminé.

Mis descalzos pies caminaron por el envoltorio para el regalo cubriéndolo con todo el cuidado posible de no romperlo o que obtenga algún rasguño.

 _—Puse mi corazón y alma en esto_ —dije en mi mente mientras bajaba por las escaleras totalmente lista y entusiasmada—. _Estoy segura que mis sentimientos lograrán alcanzar a Naruto-kun._

Sin embargo, detuve mi andar en un segundo.

— _¿P-Pero... en serio lo harán?_ —Caminé de regreso, pensando con seriedad lo que estaba haciendo—. _Ya es tarde... tal vez sea mejor mañana._

...

— _No. Hoy._ —Corrí de nuevo.

...

— _Mejor_ _mañana..._

...

— _No. Ahora._

...

— _No, mejor mañana..._

...

—Date prisa y solo dile cómo te sientes. —Entrecerré la mirada girando lentamente la cabeza para poder ver a mi pequeña hermana de cabellos castaños de pie sobre nuestra estatua del jardín.

—Hanabi... —Mirando a mi hermana con reproche en los ojos, deseaba muy en el fondo en que hubiese seguido en su habitación en vez de venir a molestarme como comúnmente lo hacía a menudo...—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas ahí?

—Mirar a una chica que sufre por amor es divertido. —Hanabi dio un salto espléndido para bajar de la estatua y llegar a mi lado, cosa que me pareció incómoda ya que yo pensé que estaba sola...

—Esa no es la forma de hablar para una niña. —La regañe, ligeramente enfadada ya que ella sabe que odio que me espíe.

—No soy una niña. —Hanabi, con un puchero, me enseñó su byakugan con cierto enfado—. La percepción de mi byakugan es tan buena como la de un adulto.

Observando a mi hermana con cierto cansancio, pensé que en realidad me importaba poco su edad y cuanto ella había crecido. Siempre seguiría siendo demasiado infantil, sin importar la edad que ella tuviera.

—Como sea, mira esto. —En cuanto me muestra su kunai decorado no sabía qué decir. Solo traté de mirarla como lo que en realidad era en ese momento. Una niña pequeña de no más de trece años—. ¿No es lindo?

—¿Estás tratando tu kunai como un juguete otra vez?

En ese preciso instante mi estomago comenzó a sonar con fuerza, lo que me hizo recordar mi descuido de no alimentarme en todo el día solo por haber pasado todo mi tiempo con la bufanda.

—Se va a morir de risa si tu estomago hace ruidos si le confieses tu amor —cantó mi hermana en tono burlón.

—No voy a confesar nada —dije girando mi cuerpo a un lado para no verla y abrazando el regalo como si no tuviera otra cosa con que aferrarme para luego retirarme con rapidez.

—En lugar de darle esa bufanda deberías arreglarte más.

Y esas fueron sus ultimas palabras... como apoyo moral.

...

Paseando por la ciudad, Akamaru y yo nos dirigimos a Ichiraku dispuestos a comer un buen tazón de Ramen con carne.

Con cada paso, mi estomago comenzó a gruñir cuando percibimos el aroma de los fideos. Algo que en su momento fue celestial, porque Akamaru y yo nos moríamos de hambre.

—¿Esta vez quieres carne extra, Akamaru?

—¡Wof!

Sonriendo divertido al ver a mi muy entusiasta perro, cuando llegamos a la esquina del restaurante pensé girar para entrar al local de no ser porque olí y escuché justo a unos metros a Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru y a Chouji, quienes al parecer comían juntos. ¡Y no me invitaron!

—Esta es la temporada cuando el ramen está en su punto. —Era la voz del idiota, aunque no era de sorprenderse.

—Naruto, pero si tu comes ramen todo el año —dijo Sakura a modo de queja.

—¿Realmente te gusta el ramen? —preguntó Ino en voz alta con cierta incredulidad, aunque solo se tratase de una pregunta retórica.

—Claro, me encanta.

—Tsk. —Exclamé en voz baja mientras mi cuerpo seguía quieto bajo una sombra para que no pudieran notar mi presencia. De alguna manera, aunque Naruto era mi amigo, el simple hecho de su existencia me molestaba. Simplemente no puedo...

—¡Cinco ordenes más de Gyosa!—pidió el Uzumaki al chef del puesto.

—En un momento salen —respondió la hija del dueño.

—¿Cinco ordenes más? —preguntó Chouji con incredulidad—. Ni yo puedo comer tanto.

—Entonces no pidas. —Esa era la voz de Shikamaru.

Naruto comenzó a hablar de no manchar una bufanda. Supongo que debía de tener una puesta... ¿será que...?

—¡Oh! ¡Hinata!—La voz de Ino se escuchó exclamar con alegría hacia una dirección más lejana. Aún oculto me asomé un poco para ver a la joven Hyuga de cabellos oscuros sostener un regalo de forma temerosa como un pequeño cachorrito. Miraba a todos con ligero cansancio y se podía entender que llevaba tiempo trabajando. Lo que me llamó la atención fue la manera en cómo sostenía el regalo. Ya que, aun a pesar de los años, ella seguía siendo miedosa para expresar sus sentimientos—. ¡Únete sino has comido!

—¡Esta vez yo invito! —continuó Naruto con entusiasmo.

—Dijo que algo lo hizo feliz y quiere celebrar. —Explicó Sakura, con ternura hacia su amiga escuchando pasos en el interior.

—P-Pero...

—Anda, no seas tímida. —Escuché a Sakura, y aproveché para asomarme y ser testigo de como ella se alejaba de un asiento para señalar el posterior del lado derecho de Naruto. Hinata solo la observaba con cierta curiosidad y vi en sus ojos ligera tristeza—. Ven y siéntate aquí.

—Únetenos, Hinata.

Hinata vio a Naruto con ojos brillosos y mejor ánimo que con anterioridad. Todos sabemos que eso se debía a que sino es Naruto quien la invita jamás se sentirá segura de acercarse y convivir con los demás.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Naruto-senpai!

Cuando vi a esas niñas supe, desde ese insignificante instante, que todo se iría a la mierda. Vi a Hinata, dando ligeros pasos hacia atrás todavía temerosa y triste al ver cómo Naruto le daba su atención a otras chicas que eran unas completas desconocidas.

—¡Oh! Son ustedes. Gracias por los regalos del otro día. —Hinata solo bajó la mirada hasta ponerla pensativa, y perdida en esa pequeña cabeza.

—Hinata... —susurré en voz baja ligeramente preocupado por ella y además de sentirme impotente para ayudarla. Ella sólo se limitó a acercarse y tomar asiento junto con Sakura donde le había indicado con un semblante más dócil y deprimido que antes.

Hinata...

—Ordenen lo que quiera. —Naruto estaba de pie, a unos pasos de ella y de mi —y mi escondite— donde unas niñas se encontraban sentadas mirando a "Naruto-senpai" con ojos brillosos como viles fanáticas y arpías que eran—. Como agradecimiento por los regalos.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Rechisté por lo bajo incrédulo de haber escuchado lo que creo que escuché. Eran unas malditas interesadas...

—Hinata —viendo a Naruto girarse hacia mi amiga, por un segundo sentí felicidad de que hiciera algo bueno el idiota—, ordena también lo que quie...

—Por aquí, senpai. —Una de las chicas tomó a Naruto del brazo con ligera fuerza prestando su atención en ella y no en la ojiperla de mi mejor amiga. Una táctica realmente usada pero efectiva para las niñas interesadas como ellas en gente tonta como Naruto Uzumaki—. Comamos juntos.

Hinata en cuanto bajó de su asiento yo la vi, vi su tristeza e impotencia, su frustración y vergüenza.

—¡Hinata! —Sakura, escuchando la sorpresa en su voz ante aquella actitud se levantó de su asiento y le siguió, deteniéndose justo a un lado de su compañero de equipo cuando mi amiga detuvo su andar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el Uzumaki con cierta confusión en los ojos, bueno, eso era un lado positivo. Por lo menos Naruto se estaba dando cuenta que algo estaba mal. Eso era un avance.

—Lo siento, en realidad estoy llena. —Mintió, observando por arriba de su hombro a nuestros amigos y compañeros. Deseaba moverme de mi lugar y seguirla, pero no podía sino quería llamar la atención además de que no quería arruinarle más la noche en la espera de que Naruto pudiera seguirla. Eso sería una oportunidad brillante para ella. El único problema era el que el es demasiado estúpido. Aún no entiendo como ella podía soportar todo eso, o ya le gustaba a Naruto así de estúpido...

—¡Hinata! —Sakura gritó, y tanto ella como los demás fuimos testigos de como Hinata poco a poco regresaba a su casa, pero la pelirosada no se iba a dar por vencida, o eso supongo...—. Naruto, ¿por qué no la acompañas a su casa?

En cuanto Hinata escuchó esa sugerencia detuvo sus pasos y yo solo me limité a observar. ¡Había esperanzas! Quiero decir, no quería que Naruto la siguiera, o sea, entiendan, estoy celoso pero... ¡es una oportunidad única! Naruto, no seas idiota y acepta.

—¿Llevar a Hinata a su casa? —preguntó en aquel tono de idiota—¿Por qué?

Una gota de sudor bajó por mi frente al escuchar eso con incredulidad.

Serás... un reverendo y puto idiota.

—Bueno... —Sakura pensó bien sus palabras, porque ahora todo dependía de ella para que Naruto pudiera ir con Hinata, sobre todo porque ella había detenido su andar para esperar también la respuesta del héroe de la aldea—. Porque no puedes dejar sola a una señorita.

¡Sí, eso funcionará!

—Hinata es bastante fuerte. —Reiteró el Uzumaki como si no entendiera el punto—. Nadie en la aldea se atrevería a molestarla.

Juro que si algún día tengo oportunidad de hacerlo caca lo haré en honor a todas aquellas veces en que lastimó a Hinata, ¡maldito estúpido! ¡La cagaste!

—Oye... —Era tarde. Misión fallida. Sí, Hinata, corre. Corre y vete a casa porque este reverendo idiota no entiende las malditas indirectas. Y no sólo Sakura, todos observábamos como Hinata seguía su camino con mayor rapidez hacia su casa, y la frentona, al girarse hacia el estúpido, lo fulminó con la mirada y sabía que ella expresaría sin lugar a dudas todo lo que yo estaba pensando justo ahora—. Oh, Naruto, enserio que eres idiota.

Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué me dices idiota? —Naruto caminó detrás de Hinata y Sakura, quien se había dado la tarea de acompañarla en vez del estúpido de Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, una de sus "fans" lo logró detener a tiempo antes de que se les fuera de las manos.

—Senpai, el Gyosa está listo.

...

—No puede ser más idiota. —Sakura caminaba a un lado mio para acompañarme a casa. Realmente estaba... triste, aunque por alguna razón sabía que podía esperarme algo así. Quiero decir... Naruto es famoso y es más solicitado... ¿cómo podría tener él tiempo para mi? Y-Yo... yo solo... —Le ibas a dar la bufanda, ¿cierto?

Seguí caminando pasando a un lado de un muñeco de nieve, y asentí con la cabeza, avergonzada y triste al recordar aquella situación pasada:

—S-Sí...

—Puedes hacerlo, Hinata. Ten más confianza.

Yo tengo confianza, es solo que no puedo verlo... no puedo ver cómo es que las demás personas todavía lo alejan más de mi a pesar de mi insistencia y presencia durante los años.

Antes era difícil acercarme a él... y ahora parecía imposible.

—A-Arigato...

...

Saltando de techo en techo seguido de mi compañero comencé a seguirlas escuchando cada detalle y cada palabra. Realmente me sentía triste, disgustado más que nada por verla infeliz. Yo se lo mucho que deseaba entregarle ese regalo a Naruto, pero él es demasiado idiota para ver todo su esfuerzo...

—Pero... —Hinata siguió caminando con timidez, esta vez girando hacia Sakura, tal vez con curiosidad pero ¿yo qué sé? Ella está de espaldas—. ¿Cómo es que me animas tanto?

Sakura siguió caminando más pensativa que hace unos segundos, y lo sabía porque a diferencia de Hinata a ella sí puedo verle el rostro.

—Ah... bueno... —Por un momento pensé que Hinata la había perdido, aunque después de tres segundos Sakura volvió en sí y miró a mi amiga con una sonrisa—. Hay que apoyarnos los unos a los otros.

...

Cuando Sakura se alejó y regresó a su casa observé cómo de pronto ella se detuvo justo en la puerta principal de los Hyuga para girarse y correr de vuelta por donde había venido.

Akamaru chilló con confusión y tristeza al saber lo que Hinata pensaba hacer, aunque después de ver aquello se mostró más feliz. Yo, en realidad, no sabía si sentirme de igual manera al darme cuenta que el espíritu de Hinata aún seguía vivo y ardiente para dar pelea o entristecerme porque, sin importar el tiempo, ella seguiría igual.

Quiero decir, es mi amiga, y yo la apoyaré como lo que realmente soy, su amigo... aunque sea uno muy cercano.

—¿Vamos? —pregunté a Akamaru antes de seguirla. Mi compañero agachó la cabeza con cansancio y además de que él entendía —siendo un perro— lo que posiblemente pasaría a continuación—. Entiendo, sí, creo que esto no nos incumbe.

Dicho eso nos alejamos dejando a Hinata completamente sola sin un ángel guardián que pudiera vigilarla. Quizás porque en realidad, cómo dijo Naruto, no lo necesita; pero no quita el hecho de que me preocupe demasiado por ella, tanto porque es mi amiga y por lo que siento por ella.

.

.

.

 _Naruto-kun... siempre te he mirado por detrás._

 _Pero... de ahora en adelante..._

 _Siempre quiero estar a tu lado_

 _Es por eso que tejí esto con todo mi corazón._

...

—Por favor... ¡acepta mis sentimientos! —grité inclinándome con respeto estirando el obsequio.

...

Silencio.

—Muy bien, una vez más... —dije con motivación mirando hacia un callejón completamente vacío y volví a empezar—Naruto-kun...

—¡Hinata!

Di un ligero salto de la sorpresa. Escuché la voz de él tras mi espalda, y al girarme pude ver al rubio ojizarco sonriéndome, aun deseosa y no tanto de saber si de verdad vio esa embarazosa escena.

—B-Buenas noches...

—Nos vimos hace un momento en Ichiraku. —dijo éste con mucha naturalidad, y yo, buscando donde esconderme, mantuve la mirada gacha antes de responder.

—¡H-Hi! —giré con la esperanza de que Naruto no me viese en aquel estado de vergüenza. Es cierto, lo había visto y saludado. Pero al verlo de verdad pude notar una bufanda verde con franjas blancas rodear su cuello cuando levanté la mirada—. L-Linda bufanda...

—¿Eh? —Naruto llevó su mano a ésta misma, y con nostalgia la acarició—. Ah... sí.

Un sonido nos sobresaltó a ambos y, en el mismo instante que se escuchó, me sonrojé bajando la mirada aguantando y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que mi estomago no hiciera ese sonido otra vez recordando en mi mente las palabras de Hanabi, y... puede que tenga razón. ¿Y si Naruto se ríe de mi? ¡Sería vergonzoso...!

—Parece que todavía tienes hambre... —Me pareció escuchar una suave risa viniendo de él, por lo que alcé la mirada encontrándome con una sonrisa—. Sino te molesta el ramen instantáneo tengo un poco en mi habita...

No quería seguir escuchando ni una sola palabra más.

—¡Buenas noches! —Sin pensarlo dos veces, salí corriendo lo más que pude de ahí con vergüenza. No tenía la voluntad para decirle lo que realmente quería y además ¡Se reirá si me declaro y me suena de nuevo la panza! ¡Se burlara de mi y me rechazará! No quiero eso, no quiero pasar otra vergüenza.

—¿Eh? ¡Espera, Hinata! —Naruto comenzó a seguir mis pasos, esta vez más confundido que antes—. ¿No querías hablar conmigo? ¡Oye, Hinata!

No, ya no quiero hablar con él.

Tan pronto lo perdí, me acerqué a un columpio y me senté con la esperanza de retomar el aliento y escuchar sólo el silencio y el rechinar de las cadenas del juego. No quería tenerlo cerca. Por lo menos... no ahora...

...

 _Después de varios minutos, columpiarme era lo único que podía hacer._

 _Que tonta soy... n-no entiendo porqué lo hice._

 _Estoy avergonzada, tanto tiempo estuve gastando en hacer esta bufanda pero mi estómago..._

 _..._

 _De verdad soy cobarde._

 _N-No... no puedo hacerlo._

...

—Me pregunto... —susurré en voz baja, más que nada para mi misma viendo mi bufanda sin la envoltura del regalo, esta vez más triste y celosa, aunque no quiera decirlo en voz alta—. Me pregunto quien le pudo haber dado esa bufanda. —Cerré los ojos y dejé que el silencio transcurriera por unos segundos. Sí, estaba triste, celosa y me sentía débil por la forma en que él miraba su bufanda como si fuera algo muy especial—. Me alegro por ti... Naruto-kun.

Por eso había huido, yo... yo deseaba que él mirara mi bufanda de esa manera una vez que él la viera después de dársela.

Y-Yo... no sé quién fue esa persona especial, pero de verdad que me siento feliz por ti, Naruto. Quisiera saber quién fue la persona que te lo entregó y reconocer que he perdido.

Naruto-kun... naruto-kun...

...

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —Una voz suave, refinada pero masculina hizo que mirara al frente. Pude ver la silueta de una persona observándome fijamente, pero no podía reconocer el rostro por la oscuridad y la falta de luz que iluminaba el farol más cercano a nuestra distancia—. Estás mojando la bufanda.

—Ya no la necesito —contesté con tristeza mirando a la nieve que tenía bajo mis pies. Pero el chico pareció acercarse y levanté la cabeza, esta vez viendo su silueta con confusión y curiosidad.

—Entonces la tomaré. —Cada paso que daba hacía crecer en mi mucha inseguridad, no lo conocía y es posible que esa persona tenga frío y por eso la deseaba. Pero en realidad... no quiero dársela, no quiero dársela a cualquiera.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté esta vez con cierto peligro en mi voz. El chico, una vez que la luz del farol más cercano comenzó a iluminarlo, pude notar su cabello albino y me hizo sentir insegura, mas que nada por sus ojos hundidos bajo los parpados, como si en realidad no tuviera ojos debajo de ellos, solo huecos, unos huecos vacíos.

—Soy Toneri, y he venido por ti —se explicó ante mi con un tono despreocupado, inclusive normal.

No sabía que decir, y solo repetí lo mismo que dijo pero cómo si fuera una pregunta retórica.

Mi instinto me decía que algo peligroso se avecinaba y yo, ciegamente, lo sabía. El problema es que para cuando intenté hacer algo ya era tarde. Me intentaron capturar y en su momento lo lograron.

Pero algo se habían llevado de mi y en ese momento me hacía falta tiempo para saberlo.

Y creyendo que se trataba de mi perdición vi una silueta, un chico rubio acercarse a nosotros con rapidez al ver la situación en la que me encontraba.

—¡HINATA! —Naruto gritó mi nombre en el momento en que vio como un hombre con capa me llevaba en sus brazos sin que yo tuviera oportunidad de zafarme de éstos.

—¡Naruto-kun! —tan sólo grité, sintiendo el agarre de uno de aquellos seguidores del desconocido sin poder deshacerme de su agarre. ¿Es que acaso de esta forma terminaré?

¿A caso... al final siempre habrá alguien que me separe de él?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de masashi kishimoto.

 **...**

 **~oOo~**

 **... Inevitable...**

 **...**

.

.

.

 _Esa noche desde la distancia había olido el peligro._

 _La adrenalina._

 _Miedo a algo, miedo a perder._

 _No sabía con exactitud exactamente a qué._

 _O a quién le pertenecía ese miedo._

...

La luz del día era más deslumbrante que el anterior. Los perros ladraban en el negocio y mientras alimentaba a unos pequeños cachorros no tardé en oír la gruesa voz de mi madre.

—¡Kiba! ¿Ya bañaste a los cachorros?

—No.

—¡¿Y que rayos estás esperando?!

—No estoy esperando nada —susurré mirando al suelo antes de murmurar—, bruja.

—¡¿Dijiste algo, sabandija?!

—No, no, nada.

—Kiba-kun —La voz de mi hermana se escuchó en la entrada del local—. Te buscan. —Apenas me estaba levantando del suelo para encaminarme a la entrada escuchando a mi hermana pidiéndole a mi visita pasar, abrí los ojos al encontrarme con una visita poco usual—. Con toda confianza, Shino. Puedes pasar.

¿Shino?

—Muchas gracias.

Me encaminé lo más rápido que pude y logré notar a mi compañero con su capucha en alto girando la cabeza como si mirase a su alrededor, tal vez notando uno que otro insecto que había en la veterinaria.

—¿Me buscabas? —Cuando le hablé él pareció girar la cabeza rápidamente. Algo inusual, siempre suele estar muy tranquilo, pero ésta vez parecía vacilar.

—Kiba.—Por su tono de voz parecía preocupado, algo demasiado extraño, ¿qué le habrá ocurrido?—. Estoy aquí para darte unas noticias

...

—¡Kiba! ¡Relájate, espera!

Abrí la puerta valiendome un maldito carajo lo que me dijera Yamato una vez que entré al despacho del Hokage.

—¡Kiba! —El grito estricto de Shino no me intimidaba. Solo lo vi ahí, a Kakashi, la única autoridad que podía detenerme.

—Déjeme ir. —Supliqué al verlo en su escritorio firmando documentos.

—Kiba —La voz cansada del Hokage pareció exasperarme un poco, más por la razón de que a pesar de tanto trabajo que tenía, él siempre parecía (o trataba de parecer) relajado—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—El Hokage tiene mucho trabajo, Inuzuka. —Yamato apareció pocos segundos después seguido de Shino. Ambos con la intención de detenerme—. Esta actitud no se tolerara y si no dejas el despacho...

Kakashi alzó una mano pidiendo silencio. Algo que sorprendió a Yamato, incluyéndome a mi.

—Gracias Yamato, no hay necesidad. —Kakashi, amablemente, señaló con un movimiento sutil de manos la puerta pidiendo con elegancia que podía retirarse—. Déjemelo a mi.

Yamato, con cierta incomodidad accedió a la petición del Hokage y se retiró dejando a Shino junto conmigo.

—Como desee, Hokage-sama. —Dio la vuelta y se fue dejándonos a los tres solos, y aunque Shino parecía más relajado aún podía sentir su molestia por detrás de mi en la espera del mejor momento para arrastrarme hacia la puerta.

—Kiba, entiendo el por qué has venido —Kakashi tan pronto soltó un suspiro, prosiguió—, pero no puedo acceder a lo que estás pidiendo.

—P-Pero...

—Los chicos partieron en la mañana y es improbable que los puedas alcanzar. —No estaba siendo estricto, pero eso es porque muy en el fondo él debía de suponer que lo entendería, sea cual sea la situación.

Y bajando la mirada, apreté los labios con todo el valor posible para no gritar, para no vacilar, para no caer en aquella histeria que me había consumido desde niño pese a mi preocupación. Dicha preocupación que siempre he tenido por ella.

Mi pequeño conejo...

—Aunque, si estás interesado... —La voz de Kakashi me regresó a la tierra para ver como con una de sus manos arrastraba un documento de los que tenía apilados en su escritorio para que yo lo viera— podría asignarte una búsqueda de rango S a ti y a Shino exclusivamente.

Deseaba decir no. Si no se trataba de la misión de rescate de Hanabi Hyuga iba a decir _no._

Fue entonces cuando vi el nombre de la persona que decía en el documento, su apellido era Hyuga y con eso fue suficiente para entender de quién se trataba.

—Pensé que esa misión era para los Ambu exclusivamente.

—Lo es —respondió Kakashi con su tono normal de indiferencia—, pero puede que tú y Shino, a pesar de no ser parte de los Ambu, pueden colaborar y ayudar con la búsqueda.

—Hokage-sama —susurró Shino completamente sorprendido, como si él estuviese considerando con seriedad tomar dicha oportunidad para poder hacer algo útil.

Y aún así, me negué rotundamente en aceptar esa misión.

—¡P-Pero Kakashi...!

—Kiba. —Por la manera en que él habló entendía que ya estaba pasando sobre un límite, así que, me alejé un paso y lo observé con inseguridad al sentir su mirada sobre la mía—. No importa cuanto supliques que te permita participar en la búsqueda de Hanabi Hyuga. Los chicos han partido y no te van a esperar. Tendrás que ser paciente, sino deseas participar en la búsqueda del líder del clan Hyuga entonces puedes ser parte del equipo de refugio para los aldeanos, una misión igual de importante.

—Gracias, Hokage-sama. —Shino se inclinó con gratitud hacia nuestro líder nacional, y con mucha seriedad dio un paso al frente para tomar el documento y después se acercó a mi tomando mi brazo con fuerza—. Sus ofertas son muy bien recibidas y tomaremos la misión del refugio. Considero que una misión más dinámica mantendrá a mi compañero de equipo ocupado y con la mente en el traba...

Empujé a Shino lo más lejos posible de mi para deshacer su estúpido agarre. El simple hecho de que me tratara de esa forma me estaba irritando y no quería en aquel momento que nadie me pusiera un dedo encima, mucho menos él.

—Aléjate de mi.

—Kiba. —Shino intentó no regañarme frente a Kakashi, aunque fue imposible para él acercarse y hablar en voz baja con el tono más serio y enojado que nunca—. Kakashi está siendo demasiado paciente y amable con nosotros a pesar de la interrupción y escándalo que has hecho. —Manteniendo lo que creo que es contacto visual conmigo, dio un paso al frente inclinándose con lentitud, pero ésta vez sin tomarme del brazo—. Tomaremos la misión del refugio y nos retiraremos.

—Tsk. —Tomando el documento de sus manos, di media vuelta completamente disgustado para salir de ahí a paso forzado seguido de Shino.

Maldición... maldición, maldición, ¡MALDICIÓN!

—Kiba. —Escuchaba a Shino tras de mi y podía olerlo. Y Akamaru, aunque todo este rato había pasado desapercibido, también me seguía aunque un poco más lejos para darme mi espacio. A diferencia de otros él entiende cuando yo necesito estar sólo—. ¡KIBA!

Sentí un golpe en el hombro al darme cuenta que alguien me había obligado a girar el cuerpo hasta chocar con la pared, y vi a Shino frente a mi cuando alcé la mirada poco después de sostener mi hombro lastimado con mi mano contraria.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —grité con enfado aun sabiendo el porqué de su acción, pero no me importaba. ¡Nada de lo que me dijera haría que se me quitara el enojo!

—Estás siendo irracional. —La voz de Shino eran aún más severa que antes. Giré mi mirada hacia el pasillo vacío y bufé deseoso de que alguien lo distrajese para poder huir de ahí corriendo, pero no. Él seguía ahí, de pie, creo que incluso impaciente por mis acciones pero no me importaba. Tan sólo lo sentí estirar una mano hacia mi hombro lastimado generando poca presión pero la suficiente para retorcerme en mi lugar.

Eso sólo provocó que la ira de mi compañero Aburame creciera, y no faltó mucho para que alzara el puño de mi mano sana dispuesto a lanzarle un golpe, pero sus siguientes palabras detuvieron mi accionar:

—¿Seguirás de pie pegado a la pared comportándote como verdadero idiota? —gritó. Sí, eso fue lo que me detuvo. No fue sólo por lo que dijo, sino porque lo gritó con fuerza. No logré estrellar mi puño en su cara porque aquellas palabras fueron suficiente morfina para calmar mi ira.

—Y si me comporto como idiota ¿qué? —pregunté con desafío en mi voz, mirando fijamente a mi amigo sin tanto enojo acumulado. Tan sólo bajé el brazo y rechisté, y apreté los puños en cuanto volví a sentir aquella adrenalina y latir en mi pecho que buscaba de un modo u otro sacar todo lo que tenía atorado en la garganta—. ¡¿Qué?! ¿En qué te afecta? ¿Eh? ¡DIME! Lo único que haces es quejarte cuando comienzo a hacer algo mal sin importarte la razón de mi comportamiento. No comprendes lo que paso cada vez que comienzo a sentir que... que...

Shino no habló, pero en lo que intentaba hacer que las palabras fluyeran sin titubeos ni debilidad, él comenzó a hablar:

—¿Sentir... qué?

—¡Que estoy perdiendo! ¡Eso! ¡Cada día me es más difícil sobre llevarlo! Finjo que estoy de acuerdo, siempre _finjo_ en que todo está bien conmigo, finjo que me levanto todos los días con la cabeza en alto dando todo mi apoyo incondicional a una persona que no me corresponde ni lo hará. —Agaché la cabeza de nuevo, ésta vez ocultando mi rostro herido, vulnerable... lo hacía para ocultar mis sentimientos.

 _¿Por qué?_

Shino alzó ligeramente ambas cejas creando un gesto que no sabía describir si será de perplejidad, sorpresa, dolor o de... pena.

—¿Por qué? —volví a preguntar, ésta vez en voz alta sin poder evitar que las lagrimas cayeran—. ¿Por qué el único que tiene que sufrir debo de ser yo?

No oí nada. Tan sólo había silencio y yo era el único tonto en aquel pasillo llorando de rabia. Me sentía débil, sin fuerzas... sin ganas de levantar la cabeza y decir todos los días que estoy bien. Deseaba dejar de fingir, pero... anoche... aquella vez que hable con Hinata, aquella ocasión que hablé con Shikamaru sobre lo que sentía. Todas aquellas veces iban a lo mismo. Yo perdía, de un modo u otro, yo siempre perdía. Anoche lo sabía, lo sabía porque cuando me había levantado aquel día lo presentí. Sobre todo aquella vez en Ichiraku cuando la vi con su regalo en brazos. En aquel momento yo ya estaba aceptando que ese sería mi fin. El último golpe de este corazón agrietado para dejarlo roto a tal grado de no poder recoger los pedazos.

—Anoche... —las palabras comenzaron a fluir lentamente sin necesidad de esforzarme, abriendo de esa manera mi corazón antes de aspirar por la nariz y limpiarme las lagrimas que habían provocado mis ojos irritados por el llanto— anoche ella iba a declararse y... pensé que podría soportarlo.

...

 _Pero mentí._

 _Me mentí a mi mismo, otra vez, porque pensé que así podría seguir adelanté._

 _Porque pensé que así ella podría ser feliz, y yo también._

...

Shino llevó una mano a mi hombro sano con la intención de dar su apoyo, provocando que alzara un poco la mirada para verlo esforzarse con toda la intención de animarme:

—Y-Yo... —comenzó, aunque no muy seguro de lo que quería decir puesto que su mano libre se movía con nerviosismo como si estuviera intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, algo que me sorprendió—. Kiba, yo siempre traté de comprenderte lo más que podía. Intentaba ver las cosas desde tu punto de vista y... —se detuvo pero tragó saliva al final— algunas veces no lograba hacerlo del todo. A veces olvidaba el... cómo es que te sientes cuando ella está cerca nuestro. Cuando ella está cerca de ti...

Sonreí, ésta vez con tristeza, pero fue una sonrisa. Shino pareció apretar la mandíbula, más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero en cuanto vio que yo no me iba a animar por mi mismo, él volvió a retomar la palabra:

—Soy tu amigo —comenzó a decir con más seguridad de la que hablaba antes, y, sin proponerme esta vez en decir palabra alguna, lo dejé hablar—, y aunque yo no entienda mucho de éstos temas trataré de ayudarte en lo que sea.

Con una sonrisa. Me separé con lentitud de la pared sonriendo ésta vez con más calidez y mirando a mi compañero con gratitud porque, sí, muy en el fondo, a pesar de aquellas incontables peleas por el liderazgo y un sin fin de cosas absurdas, le agradecía. Él siempre fue el único que me recordaba que debía mejorar, que debía salir adelante. Recordé aquella ocasión donde intentó darlo a entender, en aquella pelea donde dejamos a Hinata por su parte para que él pudiese expresarse con más libertad sin que yo perdiera la cabeza.

Todo con tal de comprenderme.

—Se que lo harás aunque no te lo pida —dije con un tono más tranquilo a comparación de antes, aspirando de nuevo y parpadeando varias veces para dejar caer unas cuantas lagrimas más—. Eres mi mejor amigo, después de Akamaru.

Akamaru ladró y se acercó a mi para apoyar su cabeza en mi estómago como consuelo, y su gesto fue tan cariñoso que no pude evitar devolverlo.

—Entonces sabes que ni Akamaru y yo dejaremos que te desanimes —Vi a Shino sonreír pese a su estorbosa chaqueta, y aunque lo hizo, muy leve, lo hizo, por mi y por el equipo—. Menos mal que somos un equipo unido.

—Menos mal —repetí, ésta vez con alivio en mi voz y con más ánimo que antes—. Menos mal...

.

.

.

 _Yo en ese momento sabía que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar mi destino._

 _Fuera el que fuese cuando ella regresase a casa... tendría que aceptarlo._

...

 _En ese entonces, yo solo esperaba que no fuese muy doloroso._

...

 _Ya había pasado por demasiado dolor._

 _Todo el dolor oculto tras muchas sonrisas._

 _¿Y siguen creyendo que es fácil?_

 _No... mentir sobre lo que sientes hacia la persona que quieres no es fácil._

 _Se los dice alguien que ha pasado por ello durante trece años._

 _Y al final, yo sólo espero que Hinata regrese sana y salva, pero que sobre todo aproveche y diga lo que siente._

 _Que hable y diga todo lo que siente como yo nunca lo hice, ni lo haré._

 _Por ella._

 _Por los dos..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de masashi kishimoto.

 **Alerta y/o Advertencia:** Hay explicaciones de la pelicula de The Last que (por si no han visto la película) no entenderán. Se recomienda que la vean antes de leer éste capítulo.

 **...**

 **~oOo~**

 **...No sé qué vio en ti...**

 **...**

.

.

.

 _Pasaron los días..._

 _E incluso llegué a pensar que pronto se acabaría un mes desde su partida._

 _Sólo llegaba a imaginar todas las cosas que deberían de estar pasando._

 _Me imaginaba... todo lo que no quería._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando la luna comenzó a romperse en mil fragmentos sentí un dolor inimaginable en mi pecho, aún más cuando recordé que ahí estaba ella, en medio del peligro y la guerra._

 _Siempre a la vista, pero inalcanzable para mi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La gente corría despavorida al refugio. Kakashi, el Hokage, se encontraba en la cima observando como la mitad de una enorme roca se dirigía a nosotros con toda la intención de acabar con nuestras vidas.

El pánico se desataba y cuando la luz de esperanza llegó en un flash sentí que fui bendecido para ver otro día.

Para mi eso era suficiente para verla y sonreír, aunque sólo se tratara de un día más.

.

.

.

 _ **Una hora antes de la batalla final**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Y-Yo... era obvio que no me sentía cómoda._

 _El castillo Otsutsuki era grande y acogedor, aunque en ocasiones llegaba a ser tenebroso._

 _Sólo deseaba... que mi hermana despertara._

 _Aún si eso significaba enterrar mis sentimientos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Hanabi... —susurré el nombre de mi hermana con ternura una vez que acaricié su mejilla un poco fría— sin importar qué pase... me encargaré de sacarte de aquí.

Habían pasado los días y... aquel regalo, la bufanda roja de Naruto, se la había entregado pero terminó casi destruida como la primera que usó en cuanto Toneri fue por mi para llevar a cabo lo que ya estaba _escrito._

Con anterioridad me había sentido especial para él, más de lo acostumbrado cuando empezamos a hablar y a convivir juntos mejor que antes. Naruto-kun ya no me miraba como si fuera extraña y yo podía hablar con él sin caer desmayada.

Jamás me había sentido tan dichosa de su compañía. Era casi como si... como si...

—Hinata-chan. —La voz de Toneri me sobresaltó, más por los nervios que sentía en aquel preciso momento y... porque ya era hora de hacer lo que temía que sucediera—. Es hora...

.

.

.

 _Aunque fui dichosa de obtener una segunda oportunidad_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Hoy y ahora_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aquella noche, después de que todo terminó tuve un sueño._

 _Un hermoso palacio donde yo era el rey y tenía a Hinata a lado mio y gobernábamos nuestro pequeño mundo con amor y cariño._

 _Fue el sueño más hermoso que había tenido._

 _Hasta que..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Las estrellas estaban en el cielo, la luna en su punto más alto y el cielo hermoso a su vez que despejado.

Shino, Akamaru y yo habíamos recibido la noticia. Dentro de poco Hinata y los demás regresarían, así que íbamos en camino a recibirlos.

—¡Ja, ja! Por fin —dije recargando ambos brazos tras mi cabeza mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada de la aldea—. Ya no aguantaba la espera... ¿crees que Hinata me reciba gustosa si le doy un regalo por el festival?

—... —Shino no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir pensativo, como siempre, aunque parecía estarlo procesando, y cuando por fin me dio una respuesta no fue algo que yo estuviese esperando—. Suponiendo que se trata de Hinata es muy probable que acepte tu regalo.

—Creo que lo he estado pensando... —susurré en voz baja mientras caminaba un poco más lento que hace rato—. Pero creo que por fin me declararé.

Akamaru ladró gustoso de oír tan buena noticia, algo que me hizo sonreír con más ganas y Shino, por el contrario, sólo mostró una leve sonrisa.

—Al fin.

Un temblor nos hizo tambalear de un lado a otro, provocando que nos pusiéramos a la defensiva buscando el factor principal que causó ese leve temblor.

—¿Qué sucede? —Akamaru fue el primero en ladrar y, lo que me sorprendió, fue que ladraba hacia arriba—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué ves amigo...?

Cuando giré la mirada observé a la luna y ahí la vi. En el aire, hermosa, siendo adulada por la luna, su primera espectadora.

Y cuando lo vi a él no entendía si... si lo que veía era real.

—Kiba... —La voz suave de Shino, ni la de cualquiera importaba en ese instante.

Mis ojos no podían separarse de ese show espectacular que hubiera deseado pasar por ella. Algo que sería inalcanzable para mi... algo que jamás podré darle.

—Wow, pero que bonito —dijo una mujer que atendía en una de las tiendas al girar su vista a la luna y al cielo. Muchas de las personas que miraron observaron aquella escena con romanticismo y con celos de que aquella mujer fueran ellas siendo besadas por el amado de toda su vida.

—Tsk. —En cuanto di la vuelta corrí lo más rápido que pude y desaparecí.

—¡Wuf!—Akamaru me siguió el paso pero Shino ni intentó detenernos, nada en ese preciso momento podría hacerme entrar en razón.

Nunca.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

—Hasta que por fin sucedió, ¿eh, Naruto?

Era mi cuarto plato de ramen cuando escuché eso y casi escupí. Giré mi vista hacia la Yamanaka, quien comía su primer plato con lentitud y con el cuidado de no manchar su delicada ropa.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos, Naruto. Eres un lento. —Yamanka me apuntó con sus palillos señalando a Hinata y a mi, quien se encontraba sentada a mi lado izquierdo comiendo su décimo plato de ramen—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba la pobre Hinata intentando llegar a tu corazón? ¡Una eternidad, por dios!

—Ah... —Llevé una mano a mi cabeza para rascarla con cierta incomodidad. Lo había olvidado... era verdad.

—¿Aún recuerdas cuando le preguntamos a Hinata en la academia quién le gustaba? —preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa antes de masticar el ultimo bocado que quedaba de ramen en su plato.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —Kiba, quien se encontraba justo a un lado de Hinata y Shino, sonrió con sarcasmo y rodó los ojos hasta detener su mirada en la Yamanaka—. ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije viejas amargadas, hipócritas y estúpidas? Fue el día más divertido de mi vida.

—¡Vaya! ¡¿Cómo no recordarlo?! —Yamanaka y Sakura tenían el ceño fruncido y fulminaban al Inuzuka con toda la intención de golpearlo—. Es verdad que jamás logramos cobrarte aquella vez que nos dijiste cosas horribles. ¡A nosotras! ¡Unas hermosas damas en la espera del hombre indicado!

—Más bien urgidas de que el hombre _delicado_ —imitó un gesto de Sasuke a propósito— les prestara atención para que se volviera su hombre indicado.

—¡Ya está! —Ino comenzó a golpear sus puños acercándose al Inuzuka—. ¡Sakura, cubreme!

—C-Chicos... —Hinata alzó ambas manos con timidez interponiéndose entre Kiba y las dos chicas—. E-Estamos comiendo... ¿no creen que sería mejor terminar nuestro almuerzo y dejar esto para después?

—Vamos, Sakura —imploré mientras me acababa mi platillo—. Hacía tiempo que no comemos algo delicioso y hecho en casa. Por favor, danos un descanso. Incluso yo necesito comer algo-ttebayo.

—Ja. —Kiba volvió a reír en tono burlón hacia las dos chicas que estaban a un lado mio—. No importa. Cómo si me importara lo que ellas fueran a hacerme a estas alturas.

Hinata y Shino observaron a Kiba de cierta manera que no sabía entender a primera vista.

—K-Kiba... —Hinata observaba a su amigo con curiosidad, incluso ladeó la cabeza esperanzada de poder entender qué estaba sucediendo—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Nah. —El tono indiferente del Inuzuka llegó a provocar que frunciera el entrecejo al detectar cierta insolencia en su tono de voz—. No tengo nada ¿sí? Sólo quiero comer con tranquilidad y ese par de ardidas solteronas no me dejan.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —gritó Sakura, ésta vez con los guantes listos para luchar—. ¡¿Estás buscando pelea?! ¡¿EH?!

Miré pensativo al Inuzuka intentando descifrar qué rayos estaba pasando y de qué mierda me estaba perdiendo.

—Oye, esa no es la manera de contestar ni de referirte a una mujer —arremetí contra él ante su mala actitud hacia las chicas.

Algo que, por lo visto, irritó más al Inuzuka.

—Sólo quiero comer y ya—contestó de mala gana—. ¿Eso tiene algo de malo?

—Discúlpate —exigí mirándolo fijamente y él, con una sonrisa forzada, giró hasta chocar miradas.

—¿Y si no quiero, qué?

—Kiba. —La voz de Shino se escuchó en el local provocando cierta tensión que, a mis ojos, no hacía más que empezar.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo.

—¿Pero y si no quiero?

—Kiba-kun —Ésta vez en hablar no fui yo y tampoco Shino, ni la Yamanaka o la Haruno, algo que sobresaltó a todos, incluso a Teuchi, el dueño del local —. Discúlpate.

Cuando todos escuchamos a Hinata hablando con severidad preferimos guardar silencio y fijar nuestra mirada en el Inuzuka, quien, al interpretar aquel tono miró a Hinata con incomodidad y como si se tratase de un perrito regañado.

—Tsk... —Lo que vi a continuación fue... ¿un sonrojo?—. Mierda, está bien. Ya, okey, me _disculpo_ —resaltó esa ultima palabra arrastrándola—. Pero tú deja de mirarme así... siento que eres un perrito intentando regañarme.

Akamaru ladró a nuestra espalda y Hinata se relajó soltando un suspiro.

—Pero eso no quita el hecho de que están ardidas.

—¡YA ESTÁ! —gritó Ino.

—¡TE LO BUSCASTE, INUZUKA! ¡TÚ TE LO BUSCASTE!

No pensaba ayudarlo, ni siquiera Shino o Hinata. Él se lo buscó.

.

.

.

—Auch... —Hinata posó un poco de ungüento sobre una herida y chichón que tenía el Inuzuka en su frente. Era demasiado enorme para ignorarlo. Era un golpe que sin duda se lo hizo la Haruno.

—¿Quién te manda a abrir la boca? —Shino estaba a su lado, siempre pasando desapercibido, aunque en ésta ocasión era difícil ignorarlo.

—Tú cállate... ¡Auch! —Hinata apretó una de las heridas con poca fuerza para callar a su amigo y compañero de equipo—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—Para que dejaras de hablar y por fin guardes silencio —respondió Shino por ella.

—Tú sólo cállate...

—Al parecer ésta vez si te pasaste de la raya-ttebayo... —Los ojos lobunos de Kiba chocaron con los míos a pesar de que él se encontraba en el suelo siendo atendido y yo de pie a un lado de Hinata con los brazos detrás de la nuca en la espera de que ella terminara de ayudarlo.

—Supongo que en cierta forma me lo merezco —indicó el Inuzuka con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Aunque fue imposible quedarme callado.

—Ese siempre fue tu problema —Shino observó cómo era que Hinata volvía a aplicar un poco más de su ungüento en otra herida para después levantarse y limpiarse en su vestido de invierno.

—Kiba-kun... deberías tratar de medirte un poco —sugirió la Hyuga con una mirada de preocupación—. C-Creo que ésta vez heriste los sentimientos de las chicas y...

—Da igual —contestó el Inuzuka en el momento en que se puso de pie para darnos la espalda y caminar en dirección contraria—. Luego me disculparé de nuevo con ellas, aún así gracias, Hinata.

Ni siquiera se despidió y nos dejó a nosotros tres solos una vez que se fue por su propio camino seguido de Akamaru.

—Nos vemos. —Shino fue el segundo en despedirse tomando una dirección completamente diferente a la de los demás hasta desaparecer como lo bien que sabe hacerlo.

—A-no... —Hinata dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara conmigo. Yo la miré con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, mientras que en su caso un sonrojo apareció en su redondo rostro y juntó sus dedos como si tratara de hacerme una petición—. Naruto-kun... no se si te importaría si...

.

.

.

 _¿Eh?_

.

.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté de nuevo, por décima vez.

Hinata volvió a agachar la mirada completamente sonrojada.

—¡A-A-no...! —comenzó a agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro provocando que me sintiera mucho más confundido—. ¡N-No importa, n-no es de importancia!

—¿Me estabas preguntando si quería pasar todo el día del festival contigo?

El rostro de Hinata se enrojeció más de lo que había esperado. Ni siquiera supe que hacer en cuanto ella comenzó a llegar a un tono de enrojecimiento tan elevado que temí que fuera a desmayarse.

—¡Oe! ¡Oe! ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Relájate! ¡Sí! ¡Ya te dije que sí! ¡N-No es para que te pongas tan nerviosa-ttebayo!

.

.

.

 _Sin respuesta_

.

.

.

—¿Hinata-chan?

Hinata simplemente se desplomó.

—¡H-Hinata-chan!

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a casa lo primero que hice fue aventar mi chaqueta sobre la cama y dejarme caer en el colchón. Akamaru trepó junto conmigo y los dos nos quedamos recostados, pensativos y tranquilos.

—Tsk.

Sólo había pasado un día, un maldito día desde su llegada y todo lo que he hecho es hacer drama y escándalo. Simplemente no podía ocultarlo. Justo el día en que me decido a hacer lo que me había propuesto hace años y...

—¡Agh! —comencé a rodar de un lado a otro como si fuera un niño. Estaba enojado, más conmigo mismo que por alguna otra estupidez.

Fui demasiado lento, demasiado confiado...

—¿Y ahora qué tienes? —Cuando levanté la cabeza vi a mi madre de brazos cruzados y con una ceja en alto observándome berrinchear como si fuera un niño pequeño—. ¿Es una chica la que te pone así?

—¿Y por qué quiere saberlo, vieja? —pregunté dejando caer de nuevo mi cuerpo y posando un brazo sobre mis ojos—. De todas formas no te importaría si te lo contara.

—Eres mi hijo, joder. —Mi madre entró a mi habitación y se sentó junto a mi aún de brazos cruzados y ésta vez mostrando una sonrisa burlona—. Vamos, dime... soy tu madre, puedes contarme.

—¡P-Pero es que esto es demasiado embarazoso! —dije en el momento en que bajé mi brazo para verla a los ojos.

—Sólo dime, mierda.

—¡AAHHHGGG! —rodé para quedar de espalda a ella y traté de mirar a la pared más cercana de mi habitación—. Sí, es por una chica ¿ya? ¿feliz?

—Eso ya lo sabía. —Mi madre bufó por lo bajo—. Por eso quiero que me cuentes.

—¡Es por una chica que me gustaba desde que tenía entre ocho o doce y hoy en día la sigo queriendo, pero por fin ella es pareja de alguien que no le había hecho caso durante años! ¡¿YA?!

—Okey, okey, no es necesario que me grites. —La voz de mi madre sonaba indiferente, quizás porque le parecía gracioso el que tratara de hablar conmigo de estos temas y también porque quizás hasta cierto punto para ella era incómodo—. ¿Y fue ella quien te hizo esos golpes?

—¿Qué? —giré mi vista para verla a los ojos y negar con la cabeza—. No, ella no sería capaz de algo así.

—Entonces... —mi mamá volvió a divagar—. ¿Fue el novio?

—Agh. —Terminé recostado boca abajo y Akamaru chilló al verme desanimado—. Me rindo, no entenderás...

—No, no entiendo. —Tsume, mi madre, negó con la cabeza en cuanto lo aceptó. No podía verla, pero sabía que lo había hecho. Lo presentía... podía olerlo—. Nunca fui buena en estas cosas. Ya vez lo que pasó con tu padre... salió corriendo en cuanto te tuve a ti. Incluso me tenía miedo así que... supongo que para ésto yo no sirvo tampoco.

—Que ironía —solté un bufido y miré al cielo—. Eso me reconforta, en serio.

—No seas llorón. —Tsume se levantó de mi cama y acarició mi cabeza como lo haría una madre de verdad... cosa que no he visto que haga desde hace mucho, desde que era mucho más chico—. Aunque seas un holgazán te quiero, hijo. Sólo espero que tus problemas se solucionen y... —hizo una pausa, algo que me comenzó a dejar con la duda y yo tuve que animarla a que prosiguiera.

—¿Y...?

—Y simplemente haz lo que dicta el corazón. —En cuanto dejó de acariciarme sentí que sus pasos ya no eran tan pesados como antes, era más frágil, como los de una mujer delicada, cosa que nunca he visto que ella fuera—. Te amo, Kiba. Lo peor que puede ver una madre es ver a su hijo sufrir... así que espero que tus problemas tengan una solución lo más pronto posible...

Cuando se acercó a la puerta la cerró y me dejó con Akamaru para pensar las cosas por mi mismo.

Giré para quedar boca arriba y así mirar al techo de manera pensativa.

Cuando me di cuenta que no estaba en la mejor posición para pensar suspiré con fuerza llevando ambas manos a mis mejillas para estirar mi cara.

—Que conflicto... —susurré pensando en todas las cosas que tenía planeadas y que jamás se cumplieron.

Todas ellas tenían su lado malo como su lado bueno.

—Supongo que tendré que discutirlo con la almohada.

Akamaru chilló y yo me limité a quedar en posición fetal para entrar en calor con las sabanas y para conciliar el sueño.

—Buenas noches, viejo.

—¡Wuf!

Ni siquiera era tan tarde como para decir buenas noches, aunque tampoco era como si hubiera luz del sol.

Eran al rededor de las siete u ocho de la noche y yo ya deseaba dormir tranquilamente con la esperanza de olvidar todos mis problemas y hacer como si todo fue un sueño.

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Hola a todos~**_

 _ **Por fin volví a actualizar pero ésta vez atacaré bastante con NaruHina**_

 _ **¡YEAY!**_

 _ **Bueno, eso quiero creer, luego digo que haré algo y termino haciendo otra cosa.**_

 _ **Espero que les esté gustando y...**_

 ** _Es probable que ahora veamos la perspectiva de Naruto más que la de Hinata._**

 ** _No se escribir bien a éste personaje pero lo voy a intentar._**

 ** _No me juzguen sino me sale tal cual._**

 ** _¡Saludos y ojalá hayan disfrutado el cap!_**

 ** _No es por nada, pero si por mi hubiera sido, yo hubiera hecho éste triangulo amoroso -3- el KibaHina es hermoso._**

 ** _HERMOSO._**

 ** _Ya, ahora sí, me iré a dormir._**

 ** _¡Cuídense mucho!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de masashi kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** Hay leves escenas de The Last, así que les recomiendo que vean la película para que comprendan un poco ciertas escenas.

* * *

 **...**

 **~oOo~**

 **¿Conflictos de... qué?**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Eh?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Como primera cosa que debía destacar era la siguiente:

Uno, Hinata estaba en la puerta de mi casa llorando sin parar, balbuceando cosas incoherentes y eso que sólo ha pasado una semana y media (o eso creo) desde que ella y Naruto comenzaron a salir de manera frecuente.

Dos, en cuanto abrí la puerta no tardó en abrazarme para llorar en silencio diciendo tantas cosas que no lograba entender.

Es en serio, no se le entendía _nada._

La cosa empezó así...

Después de aquel día embarazoso donde me pelee con todos en Ichiraku (sí, con todos, y fui golpeado por Ino y la frentona de Haruno) me levanté para desayunar como era de costumbre.

Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, ya tenía mi rutina asignada. Eran las diez de la mañana y aquel día fui a la veterinaria de mi hermana a atender a los animales y mascotas ninja en lo que quedaba de tiempo del resto del día. Lo que ya era normal y de costumbre.

Regresé a mi casa tarde, no era más de las nueve de la noche hasta que escuché que alguien tocó el timbre y me acerqué a la puerta sin mi chamarra (preparándome para bañar) para abrirla y atender.

No obstante, me llevé la sorpresa de encontrarme a una Hinata de cabellos azules llorando sin razón aparente hasta que pasaron varios minutos intentando explicarme, pero como dije antes, nada de lo que salía de su boca era coherente.

—A ver, a ver, a ver... un segundo —pedí amablemente alejándola un poco de mi cuerpo—. ¿Qué Naruto... qué?

—Y-Yo.. tuve mi primera pelea con Naruto y... —aspiró por la nariz. Llevó ambas manos a sus parpados y secó las lagrimas que habían caído— Hanabi también discutió conmigo.

—¿Hanabi? —Una ceja se alzó en ese momento de mi parte. Rasque mi barba y traté de acomodar cada cavo suelto de la historia que ella me contaba—. ¿Qué tiene Hanabi?

.

.

.

Hanabi soltaba gritos extraños, aventaba todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Miembros de la familia secundaria se acercaron a la puerta de su habitación, pero cada vez que uno llamaba con tranquilidad preguntando qué era lo que le pasaba un kunai atravesaba el papel de la puerta corrediza, espantando a las ancianas y espantando a los demás.

—Hanabi —llamé a la puerta mientras, en vano, intentaba abrirla—. ¿Qué sucede? Por favor, ábreme.

—¡NO! —gritó la Hyuga en voz alta mientras usando el Byakugan pude ver que se encontraba sentada en una esquina de su habitación—. ¡Déjame sola!

—Estás espantando a todos en la casa —expliqué mirando los agujeros en el tapiz desactivando el byakugan y luego observé en dirección donde se encontraba aquella esquina—. Hanabi, somos hermanas. Sólo dime qué rayos pasa...

—¡ESTOY ENOJADA! —gritó Hanabi cubriendo su rostro entre los brazos y sus piernas—. ¡No quiero que me molestes! ¡Sobre todo tú!

 _¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?_

 _¿Qué hice?_

—¿Hice algo que te molestara, Hanabi? —pregunté preocupada, y al no escuchar absolutamente nada volví a llamar—. ¡Hanabi!

Con fuerza (y sin importarme si se rompiese) abrí la puerta. Observé un cuarto completamente desordenado. Las cosas estaba acomodadas de tal manera en que no se pudiera pasar por ninguna puerta... y la ventana estaba abierta, además de estar la habitación vacía.

—¡Hinata-sama! —una miembro de la familia secundaria corría hacia mi con rapidez—. Hanabi-chan atacó a miembros de la familia principal intentando que no escapase de los terrenos Hyuga, ¡Y ahora mismo ha huido!

Caminé con decisión y rapidez a la entrada de la residencia Hyuga. Apretaba la mandíbula demasiado extrañada por lo que había sucedido en nuestra casa.

Cuando pasé cerca de uno de los miembros atacados de la familia principal me agaché para ayudarlo a levantarse y lo mire pidiendo disculpas, además de indicaciones.

—¿Por dónde se fue?

—Al parecer fue en dirección a los monumentos Hokages —explicó el miembro mirando hacia aquella dirección usando su Byakugan—. No la distingo tanto, pero se que fue hacia allí.

—Gracias. —Una pariente, miembro de la familia secundaria se acercó y llevó al hombre al interior de nuestra casa.

Padre no estaba, así que yo era la que estaba a cargo, lo que hace que me preocupe de más porque Hanabi no suele tener éstos ataques de ira. Es... extraño. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

—¿Seguimos a Hanabi-sama? —preguntó otro miembro de la familia principal y negué con la cabeza.

—No se preocupen, yo la traeré de vuelta. —Comencé a caminar a la entrada con rapidez y giré mi vista hacia los monumentos de los Hogakes esperando encontrar su pequeño cuerpo en mi panorama de visión para traerla con más rapidez a casa.

—¿Hm? ¿Hinata-chan?

La voz de Naruto provocó que girara la cabeza con sorpresa y éste parecía más sonriente al lograr verme. Tenía su mismo aspecto jovial mientras apoyaba sus brazos tras la nuca.

—Naruto-kun.

—¡Hinata-chan! Vaya, justo venía a tu casa a buscarte.

—Que lindo eres, Naruto-kun... —sonreí agradecida—, pero ahora mismo no es un buen momento. Estoy buscando a Hanabi. Por alguna razón ha actuado muy extraño y huyó de casa.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarla?

Sonreí, ligeramente apenada.

—Por favor...

Naruto bajó los brazos activando a su vez el modo sabio. Comenté que ella se había dirigido a los monumentos Hokages pero no lograba verla del todo.

—Mm... Hanabi-chan no fue al monumento Hokage-ttebayo.

—¿E-Eh? —llevé una mano a mi mentón un poco sorprendida—. Entonces... ¿A dónde...?

.

.

.

—Veamos, ¿cuantos platillos comeré hoy? —pregunté para mi mismo mientras leía el menú en una de las mesas de a fuera de Ichiraku junto con Akamaru y la soledad—. ¿Será que hoy por fin podré pedir el especial de...?

—¡TE ENCONTRÉ!

Antes de que pudiera pedir mi decisión final, una voz femenina y muy infantil hizo que girara la mitad del cuerpo para ver a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño oscuro, lacio y suelto observándome con esos ojos característicos de los Hyuga pero, por alguna razón, me miraba con desprecio e ira.

—¿Hanabi?

—¡IDIOTA!

Apenas logré parpadear hasta que sentía un movimiento de palmas golpear mi hombro, espalda y rostro.

—¿Q-Qué? —fui aventado a varios metros con todo y silla espantando a Akamaru y espantando a Teuchi.

—¡Oe! —gritó el dueño del restaurante a la pequeña—. ¡Niña imprudente! ¡Los Hyuga pagaran por mi silla!

Hanabi caminó hacia mi como si eso no importara ignorando por completo al dueño y anfitrión.

—Mierda... —me levanté con cuidado (y con la esperanza) de no haberme roto nada.

Cuando por fin me mantuve de pie sentí el hombro caído junto con mi brazo y observé a la pequeña con cierto enfado y extrañes por aquel acto imprudente de su parte.

—A ver, niña idiota ¿pero qué rayos te pasa?

—¡Tú eres el idiota que debería de hacerse esa misma pregunta! —gritó la Hyuga mirándome con impaciencia.

 _A ver, a ver, a ver... ¿Qué?_

 _¿Qué mierda?_

—¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? —pregunté totalmente confundido—. No entiendo ni una reverenda mierda de lo que me estás hablando.

—Llevo queriendo decirte esto desde que volví de la luna —confesó la Hyuga confundiéndome más de lo que ya estaba—. Apenas te conozco, pero se que eras tú el dueño de esos recuerdos.

Parpadee dos veces mirando a la Hyuga más confundido que antes.

—¿Recuerdos? —pregunté— ¿Qué recuerdos?

.

.

.

 ** _Durante el cautiverio en el castillo de Toneri_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Diablos, n-no puedo... moverme._

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

 _Esto se siente muy extraño. Más bien, como si estuviera levitando._

 _Y mis ojos... ¿por qué todo es tan negro?_

 _Siento como si los tuviera cubiertos por algo evitando que pudiera abrirlos._

 _Aunque de todas maneras, sin aquella cosa que evita que pudiera abrirlos, presiento que de todas maneras no lograré ver nada si despierto..._

 _Presiento que ya no los tengo._

 _Esta sensación de estar ciega tanto en el mundo físico como en el espiritual es demasiado estremecedor._

 _Extraño._

 _._

 _._

 _Me siento sola, y... siento un vacío._

 _¿Vendrán a buscarme?_

 _Deben buscarme._

 _Quiero decir, no es por mi importancia, si no porque Hinata es mi hermana y conociéndola debe de estar preocupada._

 _Pero, ¿qué pasó?_

 _¿Cómo es que estoy en una cama?_

 _._

 _._

 _Ah, cierto... fui secuestrada._

 _Pero ¿por quién?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Qué querrán de mi?_

 _O más bien ¿qué obtuvieron de mi?_

 _Creo que eso lo sabré después._

 _Ojala..._

 _._

 _._

.

...

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

 _Puedo ver..._

 _Estoy viendo... mi cuerpo._

 _¿Por qué estoy recostada?_

 _Ahora entiendo porqué no podía abrir los ojos. Tengo una venda cubriéndolos._

 _Así que eso querían... mis ojos._

 _Pero, ¿qué hago fuera de mi cuerpo?_

 _¿He muerto?_

 _._

 _._

—Hinata-chan —una voz llamó mi atención y giré el rostro para ver al hombre que llamaba a mi hermana—. ¿Cómo va la bufanda que te pedí?

Un hombre alto, cabello platinado y ojos extrañamente azules miraba la figura de una mujer que estaba en mi habitación sentada, tejiendo una bufanda roja mientras me observaba.

¿Por qué no la había visto antes?

—Bien —respondió mi hermana mostrando poca seguridad—. Ahí va, es un proceso un poco tardado.

El chico sólo sonrió con complacencia y se acercó a ella para acariciar su cabello en lo que ella seguía su labor.

—Terminala rápido —pareció una orden, pero para ser una especie de orden fue muy blando y suave.

— _Nee-san_ —hable en voz alta pero ella seguía tejiendo—. _¡Nee-san!_

Me acerqué, me arrodillé frente a ella pero nada dio resultado. Sólo levantó la vista para observar mi cuerpo tendido en la cama y tomó mi mano para hablar en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

—Pronto te sacaré de aquí —dijo con tono cariñoso y protector—. Aguanta, Hanabi.

En algún momento me transporté a otra parte. Estaba en una cueva o... más bien, en el interior de un edificio antiguo de aquel mundo.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

 _¿Dónde estoy y donde estamos?_

—¿Vas a seguir llorando? —preguntó la voz de Shikamaru, quien se encontraba de pie en el interior de una habitación cruzado de brazos y mirando a un chico de cabellera rubia, quien estaba sentado en el suelo—. Eso es, renuncia, llora, renuncia en salvar a Hanabi y a Hinata. Renuncia a una chica todo por tener el corazón roto.

No era por ser metiche, pero eso me pareció de mal gusto...

—Es más, ¡Rindete de ser Hokage!

—¿Buscas pelea, Shikamaru? —Naruto se levantó y se dirigió al Nara para tomarlo del cuello de la camiseta.

—Me vale una mierda lo que haya pasado entre tú y Hinata, ¡Pero eres un Shinobi!

Miré aquel rostro. No sabía interpretarlo pero... parecía roto en un momento y al otro endurecido. Los ojos del Uzumaki parecían completamente perdidos, y no lo entendía... ¿Q-Qué rayos pasó aquí? ¿Qué pasó entre mi hermana y éste chico?

—Has estado pensando demasiado en tus problemas para pensar en el principal —explicó el Nara dando la vuelta y llevando a Naruto con ella—. Gastó casi todo su chakra para evitar que murieras.

En cuanto nos llevó a una habitación de aquel edificio vi a una mujer recostada y dando la espalda intentando descansar para retomar fuerzas.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto corrió a ella preocupado y se arrodillo para examinarla—. Sakura-chan...

—Naruto. —La pelirosada giró para quedar de frente al Uzumaki y sonrió con complacencia al verlo recuperado—. Estás despierto...

—De verdad lo siento, Sakura-chan.

Por la mirada que observé me pareció un tanto extraño. Él tenía un rostro lleno de vergüenza mientras que ella parecía sonreír por otra causa. Agradecimiento, tal vez ternura.

—Estás triste ¿verdad? —preguntó la Haruno con una sonrisa torcida por la tristeza—. Es por Hinata, ¿cierto?

Naruto no respondió pero tampoco mostró indiferencia ante la pregunta.

Sakura sonrió y cerró los ojos manteniendo aun su postura y para recuperar energía.

—¿Aún recuerdas... cuando decías estar enamorado de mi? —preguntó, aun con aquella sonrisa. Era extraño... pero seguí ahí escuchando en la espera de que algo bueno saliera de ésto—. Aun recuerdo que solías competir por mi amor junto con Sasuke porque temías que él pudiera ganarte en todo, como lo era siempre —hizo una pausa como si esperara a que Naruto respondiera a algo y comentara alguna otra cosa; pero no lo hizo. Más bien, parecía no querer hacerlo así que ella prosiguió—. Pero ésta vez es diferente... ésta vez es real.

 _Real_

 _._

 _._

Volví a aparecer en otro lado. Un lugar diferente, una habitación.

—¡KIBA! —gritó una mujer de cabello despeinado abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo, quien se encontraba leyendo unas historietas no aptas para menores de dieciocho años—. ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡DATE UN BAÑO!

—¡PERO MAMÁ!

—¡HAZLO!

El chico a regañadientes se levantó, tomó sus cosas y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

—Tsk, vaya mierda...

Yo seguía ahí, esperando sin entender a qué o por qué.

Akamaru pareció sentirme, porque levantó la cabeza mirando en mi dirección y comenzó a llorar. Ocultó su cabeza evitando así verme directamente, lo que me hizo sentir aun más extraña por estar ahí y, de alguna manera, me sentía incómoda en la habitación de un chico que conozco muy, pero muy poco.

— _Yo no se que hago aquí, Akamaru_ —expliqué con incomodidad—. _Pero en cuanto deba irme ya no te molestaré._

Pasaron los minutos y Kiba no tardó en abrir la puerta de su habitación con una toalla mojada secando su cabello que, por extraña razón, olía demasiado bien.

No quiere decir que yo no tenga una buena opinión sobre su higiene pero... tengo que admitirlo. ¡Kiba siempre huele a perro! Perro mojado, perro en lodo, perro sudado...

Iugh, asco.

—¿Qué tienes, amigo? —preguntó el Inuzuka a su compañero quien, para su extraña razón, escondía su rostro—. ¿Akamaru?

El perro lloró en voz baja dando a entender que algo pasaba y levantó la cabeza observando en mi dirección.

—¿Qué, amigo? —Kiba levantó la mirada y observó el punto donde Akamaru señalaba. No podía verme pero, presentía que en ese momento logró percibirme, pero optó por pasarlo por alto—. ¿Seguro que hay alguien ahí?

Akamaru volvió a llorar y Kiba se acercó estirando su mano para poder cerciorarse de que de verdad no hubiera nadie, y no obtuvo respuesta.

Su mano a travesó mi pecho como si nada y, por mucho que él intentase encontrar algo, no podía ver ni escuchar nada. Mucho menos olerme.

—No, amigo. No hay nada.

Kiba dio la vuelta en ese preciso momento para caminar al interruptor de la luz y apagarla. En cuanto la habitación fue iluminada por la oscuridad sólo pude observar parte del cuerpo del Inuzuka gracias a la luz de la luna que pasaba por su ventana.

—Si tienes miedo de algo duerme conmigo, Akamaru. —Ni siquiera el perro pareció considerarlo, inmediatamente éste se encaminó a la cama de aquella habitación y se recostó en una orilla más alejada para no interrumpir el sueño de su amigo—. Buenas noches.

—¡Wuaf!

El tiempo pasaba y yo seguía observando al chico dormir en la habitación.

No, no estaba observandolo tipo chica embobada por amor a primera vista. A él ya lo conozco gracias a mi hermana pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad para convivir o hablar con él. Sólo notaba ciertos aspectos que me llamaban la atención en cuanto a su actitud y eso era lo mucho que le preocupaba Hinata.

Kiba en ese momento giró el cuerpo para quedar observando hacia la pared pegada a su cama y, por alguna razón, me pareció verlo sonreír:

—Tal vez mañana vuelve Hinata, Akamaru.

Aquel comentario provocó que llevara una mano a mi pecho sintiendo ternura y dolor. Quiero decir, yo se dónde está Hinata. Ella está cautiva en un castillo, sola, tejiendo junto a mi cuerpo esperando que yo despertase de un profundo sueño.

— _Kiba-kun..._ —sonreí en cuanto lo escuché roncar muy alto (y diablos, ronca demasiado), más que nada sonreía por su cariño y preocupación por mi hermana—. _De verdad eres muy lindo..._

Quise acercarme y acariciar su cabello con dulzura a modo de agradecimiento, pero...

— _¿Eh?_ —Observé el nuevo panorama. Por alguna razón mi visión era borrosa. Parte de éste lugar no se podía ver bien por mucho que yo caminase o me acercara a él.

— _¡Vamos, Hinata!_ —escuché las voces de unas chicas, más bien, de unas niñas. Voltee la mirada y observé a un grupo de pequeñas shinobi un poco grande sentadas en circulo con una botella que apuntaba a Ino y a Hinata—. _Dinos, ¿quién de los chicos del salón te gusta?_

Observé a una pequeña de cabello corto y azul oscuro apretar sus labios con vergüenza y jugando con sus dedos.

— _¿Qué era esto?_ —me pregunté— _¿Son... recuerdos?_

Escuché risas a continuación, risas exageradamente altas. Ino, la rubia que conozco, amiga de Hinata hoy en día, estaba retorciéndose en el suelo:

— _¿Uzumaki? ¿Es en serio?_

— _Creí que tenías aspiraciones mejores que ese inepto._

— _Yo siempre veía a Naruto como un feo._

— _Oigan, oigan..._ —Sakura intervino, podía saber que era ella por ser la única pelirosada de la bola de estúpidas—. _Son sus gustos, respétenlos. ¿O es que a caso les gustaría que se burlaran de ustedes sólo porque les gustase a Sasuke, Shikamaru o cualquiera de los chicos?_

— _Vamos, Sakura_ —Ino otra vez... — _. No puedes comparar a Sasuke con los del salón._

— _Es cierto, Sakura. Es obvio que Sasuke es mucho mejor que cualquiera de los del salón._

— _¡OIGAN!_ —Tanto ellas como yo saltamos de la sorpresa al escuchar la voz de un niño desde la azotea—. _¿Y quién les dijo que todas ustedes son hermosas?_

Mire hacia arriba completamente sorprendida. Era Kiba, más pequeño y más sucio, pero era él con su perrito Akamaru.

— _Sean valientes, ¡bola hipócritas!. Mínimo Hinata se esfuerza de no ser acosadora de alguien y expresar lo que siente. No como ustedes... ¡bola de estúpidas y cobardes!_

La reacción era lo que me esperaba. Las chicas enojadas, aventando piedras, lanzando maldiciones y malas palabras. Uy... esperen, ¿por qué dicen groserías? Padre ya me hubiera dado mis bofetadas y no sabría del mundo en dos semanas.

En cuanto todo terminó las chicas se fueron a clase. Kiba levantó la mirada desde el tejado para averiguar si todo ya era seguro.

— _Muy bien, Akamaru._ —Sonrió el Inuzuka, victorioso—. _Es hora de ir al salón con los demás._

El chico se acercó a las escaleras de emergencia para bajar del tejado con cuidado evitándose la catástrofe de caer como lo haría un shinobi, siendo que todavía eran niños y les faltaba más experiencia que aprender.

— _¿Qué travesura hacemos hoy, Akama...?_

No pudo terminar la pregunta al ver a una figura, igual de pequeña, esperándolo con la cabeza gacha y las manos estirando su pequeño vestido.

— _Y-Yo..._ —Hinata balbuceaba. Algo que ya no había visto que hiciera desde hace años. Kiba, por otro lado, parecía sonrojado de las mejillas, esperando impaciente a que Hinata soltara la sopa.

— _¿Emm...?_ —Kiba llevó una mano a su cuero cabelludo y observó a Hinata incomodo—. _¿Necesitas algo?_

Hinata cerró sus ojos perlados con fuerza y realizó una reverencia a modo de agradecimiento.

— _¡A-Arigato!_ —Kiba en aquel preciso instante se volvió más rojo que un tomate observando a todos lados esperando que nadie los viese.

— _¡Oe! ¡Oe! ¡No es necesario eso!_ —El castaño de ojos lobunos comenzó a hacer movimientos bruscos con las manos y rascándose la cabeza al ver que Hinata no se levantaba—. _¡Está bien, está bien! De nada..._

Hinata, al escuchar que fue muy bien recibida su agradecimiento, se levantó de nuevo observando al Inuzuka con ojos curiosos e inocentes.

— _Bien... tenemos clase ¿Sabes?_ —Kiba señaló el edificio para cambiar de tema—. _Vamos ya, a menos que desees que nos den una buena regañada._

— _¡KIBA, HINATA!_ —Y vaya momento... justo cuando pensaban regresar—. _¿Qué hacen ustedes dos acá atrás? ¡Vayan al salón ahora!_

— _¡Ya vamos, Iruka-sensei!_ —Kiba suspiró, no molesto, pero si con la pereza suficiente para entender que aquello era problemático—. _Ven, vamos, Hinata._

Kiba fue el primero en caminar con prisa hacia donde Iruka se encontraba, y logré observar que el mismo sensei regañaba el Inuzuka con ambas manos en sus caderas.

— _¿Qué rayos hacían aquí atrás?_

— _Fue mi culpa, sensei... Hice llorar a Hinata por algo que dije y vine hasta acá atrás para consolarla._ —Kiba mostró una mueca de incomodidad y vergüenza y, al parecer, el sensei parecía tomarlo en serio—. _Fue gracias a mi por el que perdimos tiempo y llegamos tarde a clases._

— _¡Que no se repita, Inuzuka! Deberías aprender a guardar en ocasiones tus palabras si no quieres que con ellas lastimes a las personas._

Nee-san seguía en su lugar observando con atención el escándalo que el profesor armaba con el chico perruno.

— _¡Hinata!_ —Llamó el sensei un poco molesto y preocupado—. _Anda, vamos a clase._

— _H-Hi..._

En cuanto la vi correr sabía que tanto ella como yo estaba igual de sorprendida por lo que acabábamos de ver. Yo sentí que algo pequeño en mi pecho se retorcía de la ternura. Más que nada, porque él la defendió...

— _¡K-Kiba-kun!_ —El panorama era diferente, pero seguía siendo en la Academia. Parecía ser que estaban de salida, porque el Inuzuka parecía esperar a alguien y ella también—. _Te gustan los animales... ¿verdad?_

Observé el rostro del Inuzuka y parecía molesto. Tenía una pelota en mano y parecía que deseaba jugar con Akamaru en aquel momento antes de que ella llegase para pedir ayuda mientras sostenía un conejo.

— _Yo cuido perros, niña. No conejitas..._

— _P-Pero está herido..._

 _¡K-KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

¡Dios! No recordaba que mi hermana fuera tan tierna de pequeña. Quiero decir, siempre fue un poco torpe y temerosa, pero de niña los adultos pasan eso por alto y esa actitud me pareció de lo más linda. Ni siquiera el Inuzuka pudo negarse porque lo notó. ¡LO NOTÓ! Yo se que observaba a Hinata con los mismo ojos que yo. ¡NO LE PUEDES DECIR QUE NO!

— _Está bien..._

Lo sabía. Es imposible negarse a ella en ese estado. Lo observé cuidadosamente cuidando del pequeño conejo. Hablaron y él no tardó mucho en vendarlo. A pesar de su edad él parecía tener un poco de experiencia (torpe, pero con experiencia).

Cuando por fin terminó de revisarlo, lavarle la pata y vendarlo, se lo entregó. Por sus ojos él parecía que, a pesar de haber sido una molestia desde un principio, disfrutó cada momento en que ayudó al conejo y también por hablar con mi nee-san.

Hinata recibió al conejo gustosa y acarició su melena con mucha ternura.

— _¡G-Gracias, Kiba-kun!_

En aquel preciso instante un miembro de la familia principal apareció. Ella explicó la salud actual del animal pequeño para que la dejasen ir con él a la residencia Hyuga y, a lo lejos, Kiba alzó una mano y se despidió.

.

.

.

Por un momento todo se volvió blanco, aunque, aparecí de nuevo en la casa del Inuzuka. Solamente que en ésta ocasión estaba en el comedor y la cocina, y era de día.

— _¡Tadaima!_

Una mujer de cabello alborotado lavaba los trastes y el Inuzuka se acercó para mojar sus manos un poco ensangrentadas.

— _¡Kiba-kun!_ —gritó su madre sorprendida y preocupada—. _¿Qué te pasó en las manos?_

— _Nada, madre. Sólo vendaba a un conejo lastimado._

A comparación de antes él parecía infantil y feliz. Su madre lo dejó lavarse en el lavamanos de la cocina y, en cuanto él se fue, ella parecía confundida por la explicación de su hijo.

— _¿Conejo?_ —preguntó—. _¿Y desde cuando le enseñé a vendar_ conejos?

 _._

 _._

 _._

Todo se volvió visible, otra vez. No había tachones ni una vista borrosa en mi panorama pero seguía en aquella habitación, donde Akamaru y Kiba roncaban sonoramente a mitad de la noche.

— _Entonces..._ —comencé a reflexionar aun con mi mano en su cabeza— _¿es eso lo que sientes?_

Kiba se escondió más en las cobijas y, para mi sorpresa, él comenzó a hablar entre sueños.

—Hinata... —susurraba, casi no era audible, pero podía escuchar—Hinata...

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _~oOo~_**

 ** _Hola a todos y a todas._**

 ** _Hice un capítulo más largo porque me parecía como buena disculpa por no actualizar._**

 ** _Hubiera querido actualizar antes, pero tengo una vida fuera de aquí y últimamente me ha ido muy mal..._**

 ** _Les deseo suerte a todos, ¿sí?_**

 ** _Los y las quiero._**

 ** _No se si haya lectores que sean fans del KibaHana, pero podamos decir que esto es una especie de regalo para ustedes (?)_**

 ** _Luego hablamos de los demás, ¿sale?_**

 ** _Ahora mismo debería de estar escribiendo para otra historia que lleva más tiempo sin actualizar a comparación de ésta (pero en wattpad)_**

 ** _Me pregunto si alguien tiene cuenta ahí._**

 ** _Si tienen cuenta díganme y yo los sigo n.n (Sólo si tienen, si no, pues, no importa)._**

 ** _¡Saludos y feliz mes del amor! XD aunque ya pasó el 14 de febrero._**

 ** _Por cierto, perdonen si Hanabi me quedó muy Ooc... es la primera vez que escribo sobre ella y sobre su forma de ver las cosas._**

 ** _Así que perdonen..._**

 ** _Por el momento gracias_**

 ** _¡Sayonara!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de masashi kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** Hay leves escenas de The Last, así que les recomiendo que vean la película para que comprendan un poco ciertas escenas.

* * *

 **...**

 **~oOo~**

 **Guía pequeña del corazón**

 **...**

.

.

.

Era de día y cuando la luz del sol traspasó la ventana, Kiba Inuzuka se levantó con cierta pereza al mismo tiempo en que Akamaru lo hacía.

Un bostezo salió de su boca y yo, al igual que él, me levanté del suelo.

Giré mi cabeza y noté que seguía en aquella casa. ¿Es que a caso no podré irme? ¿Cuándo regresaré con onee-san?

—¡KIBAAAAAAAAAAAA!—El grito de una mujer se escuchó por toda la casa. Al juzgar por la cara del Inuzuka, debe tratarse de su madre—. ¡A VER A QUE AHORA SE TE DA LA GANA DE DESAYUNAR! ¡APÚRATE! ¡TIENES TRABAJO!

—Ya voy... —yo, a comparación de él, me había levantado como si me persiguiera el diablo, aunque él parecía tan acostumbrado a los gritos de su madre que le parecía de lo más normal y sus amenazas no resultaban efecto en él, quizás no ahora.

Kiba tomó sus cosas con pereza y, frente a mi, comenzó a desnudarse.

— _¡Kyaaaaaa!_ —tapé mis ojos y corrí hacia la puerta hasta atravesarla. Me senté en el suelo dando la espalda a la entrada de la habitación esperando olvidar esa imagen donde vi del pecho desnudo del castaño lobuno.

— _Esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño, sigues soñando. Debe serlo., es imposible viajar fuera del cuerpo como si nada y aparecer en otras partes del mundo. Es un sueño, todo debió ser parte y obra de alguna especie de genjut..._

—¡Ma! ¡Ya estoy listo! —Kiba apareció detrás de mi abriendo la puerta y atravesó mi cuerpo en cuanto caminó hacia la alacena—. ¿Te ayudo en algo?

—Vaya, hasta que te ofreces en ayudarme, niño estúpido.

Kiba bufó por lo bajo mostrando una mueca de pereza en el momento en que rodaba los ojos.

—Ma...

 _Pasé siguiendo a Kiba todo el día._

 _Desde que salía de su casa hasta las misiones y sus caminatas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Así pasaron unos días, quizás dos, quizás tres..._

.

.

.

 _¿Qué hago aquí?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Qué... debería de hacer?_

— _¡HEY!_ —gritaba el pequeño Naruto desde la distancia, amenazando a tres niños que insultaban a mi hermana. Aunque en esta ocasión la distancia en la que esta vez me encontraba era un poco lejana, cerca de los tachones donde aquel recuerdo era borroso—. _¡Déjenla en paz!_

Hinata, sorprendida, llevó una mano a sus labios y le miró. Le observaba como si hubiera visto un ángel, alguien que pudiera protegerla, a pesar de ser un poco torpe, ingenuo e imprudente...

— _¡Kage bushin no jutsu!_ —dos clones aparecieron del tamaño de una bellota y era cómico, hasta que vi cómo comenzaron a golpearlo.

Hinata no hacía nada, no podía ayudarlo, estaba de pie, lejos, observando, temerosa.

Infeliz de lo que veía por su causa.

Kiba caminaba no muy lejos, pero para cuando él llegó y escuchó los golpes lo primero que hizo fue esconderse, observando entre los arboles cubriéndose lo suficiente para no verse. Era invierno y la nieve caía sobre su chaqueta gris con pelaje oscuro que cubría su cabello y a Akamaru.

Al principio, creí notar ira en sus ojos, ira de no entender el porqué aquellos chicos hacían eso y tenía toda la intención de ayudarlo.

Pero se detuvo, justo cuando unos segundos después todo se había terminado.

— _T-Tu bufanda..._ —Hinata tenía entre sus piernas aquel objeto destrozado hacia Naruto, quien apenas se había levantado, inconsciente sobre todo lo ocurrido después de haber sido noqueado.

— _No importa._ —sonrió el ojizarco sin tomarle importancia.

.

.

.

 _¿Que no importa?_

 _¿P-Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué no importaría?_

 _Le dieron una paliza, le... le humillaron._

 _Le dijeron inútil._

 _Incrédulo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Débil_ _..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _¡Jyaa ne!_ —Naruto se fue lejos, dejando a la pequeña Hinata, mi hermana mayor, sola en aquel frío con una bufanda roja en sus manos observando a la distancia como aquel héroe intentó salvarla de un aprieto.

— _Hinata-chan._ —Kiba apareció detrás de ella, era un poco borroso el recuerdo, pero podía notarse entre lo demás—. _Perdona por haber llegado tarde._ —El castaño había llevado una mano a su nuca para rascarla, aunque sin poder levantar la mirada para ver a Hinata a los ojos, más que nada por la vergüenza de no haber tenido el valor para haberse acercado—. _Se lo importante que era el ver a tu conejo irse por el bosque..._

— _N-No... te preocupes._ —Hinata apretó con fuerza la bufanda contra su pecho como si fuera un tesoro valioso que deseaba proteger con él, y de alguna manera, a pesar de no influir mucho en aquel recuerdo, podía verlo. Aquel sueño... por alguna razón, lo sentía una especie de tortura—. _Q-Que bueno que viniste, Kiba._

El Inuzuka ladeó la cabeza, no por la confusión, más bien por la vergüenza. Él entendía que Hinata decía eso porque ella no había querido que hubiera visto aquello, pero... ¿por qué? ¿por qué no la ayudaste? Estabas ahí... ¿entonces... qué te detuvo? Dime...

 _Dinos a todos..._

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

...

—Hoy la comida estuvo deliciosa —dijo el Inuzuka llevando un bocado de ramen a sus labios a las diez de la noche junto con su compañero Aburame mientras Akamaru dormía unos momentos a un lado de su compañero lobuno—. Por cierto, Shino. ¿Qué te ha dicho el Hokage cuando fuiste a dar el reporte del refugio de Tsunade?

—Nada de lo que no me hubiese esperado —respondió el Aburame mientras separaba sus palillos para su plato especial—. Hinata aun no ha regresado... pero quiero suponer que en cinco días la veremos.

—¿Eso te lo dijo Kakashi? —Kiba preguntó con la boca ligeramente llena de fideos pero, a diferencia de las miradas serias de Shino, ésta vez solía estar más pensativo de lo habitual.

—Eso es lo que quiero suponer yo —contestó.

...

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

...

—Kiba-kun —Hana, su hermana, estaba de pie frente a él en la puerta de la casa mientras él se quitaba los zapatos—. Es tarde, ¿dónde estabas?

—Comiendo —respondió.

—Madre está molesta, ¿es qué acaso no comprendes que estar fuera es peligroso?

—Sólo han habido pequeños escombros cayendo al suelo —se defendió—. No ha caído ningún meteorito aquí, ¿qué tiene de malo eso?

—¡Kiba! ¡La luna se está acercando! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—Claro que lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué deberías preocuparte por eso? Estoy bien, ¿no?

—¡Estamos entrando en ley marcial! —gritó su hermana con temor en su voz mientras observaba a su hermano menor—. ¡Comprende, Kiba! Eres un Shinobi, pero... ¡También eres nuestra familia!

—El Hokage nos protegerá, Hana.

—El Hokage es una persona igual que tú. —Yo la miraba, quiero decir, no podía intervenir, pero podía observar aquellos ojos, esos que toda hermana solía usar cuando se preocupaban por ti y sabes que serían capaces de mover una montaña para asegurarse de que estés bien. Yo... tengo esa clase de hermana y... es por eso que lo se detectar bien—. ¡No puede hacerlo todo!

—¡Se que no a todos puede protegernos, pero no entiendo porqué te pones en ese plan si sólo fui a comer después de trabajar!

—¡Hubieras podido comer en casa!

—¡Sólo estuve con Shino, Hana! ¡Calma!

—¡KIBA!

—¿Qué tanta mierda gritan ustedes dos? —Una mujer salía de una habitación continua a la de Kiba, más al fondo. Vestía de blusa azul y pants del mismo tono sin la banda Shinobi en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Parecía que se acababa de levantar de la cama y miraba a ambos hijos con frialdad—. Deberían callarse y dormir sabiendo que mañana tenemos trabajo.

—¡P-Pero Kiba...!

—Pero nada —renegó su madre observándolos con seriedad mientras tallaba los ojos por la luz del pasillo y la alacena—. Todos tenemos trabajo mañana, si tu hermano llega a casa y muere por un meteorito es su problema.

—¿Ves? —Kiba levantó la mirada para ver a Hana con victoria (aunque casi no muy notoria) en su cara.

—Pero... —interrumpió su madre con los ojos más fijos y serios que nunca—, como dijo tu hermana, eres parte de la familia... y por ende deberías tener más a consideración la preocupación de tu hermana y la mia. El hecho de que meteoritos caigan en otras partes que no sea Konoha no quiere decir que no puedan caer aquí. No seas imprudente y piensa, Kiba. ¿Qué cara crees que tendrías si descubrieses que algo pasó cerca de nuestra casa? —La voz de Tsume era más gruesa, más brusca y más seria—¿Qué cara pondrías si supieras que algo le hubiese pasado a Hana... o a Akamaru... o a mi?

Kiba no dijo nada, al contrario, sólo cayó y observó a su madre sin ninguna defensa, porque en realidad no había manera de reprochar o contestar ante aquella pregunta.

—Duerman ya. —Tsume dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si, dijo unas ultimas palabras—. Es probable que a partir de mañana no volvamos a vernos más.

Y cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

...

 _Te estuve observando, Kiba..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Te observé durante tres días... cuatro, tal vez._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La verdad no lo se._

 _Pero siempre que duermes veía un recuerdo diferente._

 _Un recuerdo que no me pertenece._

 _A pesar de que sentía que era así..._

 _Siempre estaba Hinata de por medio y tu detrás de ella observándola desde pequeño._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Parecía que querías decirle algo durante años pero no lo hacías por temor._

 _Incluso aquel día en que te nombraron parte de su equipo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Fue duro?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Fue duro ver a mi hermana esperanzada durante años?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Qué hubiera pasado... si hubieras hecho algo?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Ella habría cambiado?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Un día antes de todo lo sucedido...**

.

.

.

—Hanabi-chan. —Hinata tocaba la puerta de mi habitación con delicadeza, pidiendo permiso—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Afirmé en voz alta y con la cabeza, escuchando sin mirar a la puerta, sobre todo cuando mi hermana se acercó con un plato de arroz preparado por ella misma y un poco de te para mi.

—Has estado en cama durante una semana —susurro la ojiperla dejando el plato a un lado de la cama—. Sakura-chan dijo que ya podías volver a trabajar y realizar misiones como un shinobi de manera normal... pero lo que no entiendo es el... el por qué últimamente estás decaída.

Era verdad.

Yo desde hace una semana no había querido comer mucho.

El primer día en que desperté estaba feliz de sentir mi cuerpo que me olvidé de lo demás.

Todo comenzó a ir de mal en peor en cuanto vi el beso entre Naruto y mi hermana y comencé a sentir todas esas emociones que no eran mías como una especie de conexión.

Sentía que... en algún lado, Kiba pudo haberlo visto y pudo sentirse herido.

Esa vez sentía que ya se había marcado el destino.

—No tengo hambre, nee-san —respondí mirando hacia la nada mientras abrazaba mis delgadas piernas pegadas a mi cuerpo—. Gracias.

Hinata no dijo nada, más bien, permaneció en silencio respetando mi decisión y se levantó dejando el plato ahí para mi por si me arrepentía después.

—Y-Yo... iré a dar un paseo —dijo ésta con una sonrisa débil y forzada para mi—. Naruto-kun quiere que vaya a comer con él... así que si necesitas algo volveré a las nueve.

Asentí no muy convencida, pero era lo que más podía hacer.

Comer cuando tuviera hambre, dormir cuando sentía que estaba lo suficiente cansada como para cerrar los ojos e intentarlo de nuevo.

Esa sensación de salir del cuerpo y ver más allá, conocer a las personas a más profundidad.

Había pasado una semana y media... o eso creo yo. Había pasado tanto desde que no podía ver ningún sueño... más porque aquella vez que pasé varios días siguiéndole la pista a Kiba de cerca, donde todo parecía lejano, fuera de lo normal.

Yo había dejado de ver aquella chispa que iluminaba mis cálidos ojos llenos de entusiasmo.

Me había contagiado de algo... quizás tristeza.

No lo sé... era raro y no entendía por qué.

Yo sólo deseaba ver más allá, saber un poco más de lo que en realidad los ojos de mi hermana no lograba ver con claridad; porque era obvio, ella no podía saber nada de lo que Kiba sentía.

Había recorrido desde lo más minúsculo de su memoria a lo que casi es ahora. Sólo los recuerdos importantes que sus sueños me dejaba mostrar. Pequeños fragmentos de lo que solía ser una vida que veía detrás de otra que ahora vive un romance que, desde años, deseaba con tanta intensidad.

Se que Naruto había sufrido mucho y lo entendía, pero él no sufría de la ignorancia en cuanto al amor.

Kiba sufría ante la ignorancia de Hinata... sobre sus sentimientos.

—¿Hinata-chan? —una voz masculina me devolvió a la vida provocando que me levantara de la cama como si me hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica para mirar a fuera, sobre todo hacia la ventana que daba al patio de nuestra casa.

Un chico de cabello castaño caminaba en los pasillos de afuera en sandalias buscando con la mirada la cabellera específica de mi hermana de un tono azul que solía recordarme mucho la noche.

Supongo que algo así debería ser su caso, él, un perro aullando a la noche.

A la luna.

—Hinata no está aquí —grité desde la ventana mirando al Inuzuka con una sonrisa y llevando la punta de mi dedo índice a mis labios—. Creo... creo que dijo que iría con Naruto. La verdad no tengo idea.

Los ojos del Inuzuka se apagaron como si hubiera bajado alguna especie de interruptor.

Así que... aún le sigue afectando.

Era de suponerse.

—Gracias, Hanabi-chan. —Kiba no tardó en alejarse escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con pereza.

Era como ver a ese chico de cabello de piña pero con la mirada más triste y llena de derrota.

No entiendo... tantos años, más de una década. Una completa para decir las cosas.

¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada a mi hermana? Quiero decir, tuvo todo el tiempo necesario para poder hacerla cambiar, para poder crear un nuevo sentimiento en ella como mujer y no sólo como amiga.

Desearía poder hacer algo al respecto.

Pero sería imprudente...

...

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

...

 _Había pasado mucho tiempo en que no podía ver ningún sueño._

 _Aunque ésta ocasión fue diferente._

 _No era mio, pero no estaba fuera de mi cuerpo._

 _Era un sueño que vi de Kiba y que ahora lo recuerdo entre los míos._

 _Quizás un poco distorsionado, pero era algo parecido a lo que vi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y lo consideraba especial..._

 _Porque ese fue el ultimo sueño._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

— _¿Debería decirle?_ —preguntó el Inuzuka mientras regresaba del refugio hasta la aldea—. _Me refiero a cuando vuelva._

— _Nadie te culparía si lo hicieras_ —respondió el Aburame mirando a su amigo mientras caminaba—. _Yo no lo haría._

— _Pero..._ —La voz de Kiba sonaba nerviosa, con dudas, cuestiones que se hacía y que era difícil de responder a ellas— _, ¿crees que me corresponda? Han pasado años y sigue amando a Naruto... es probable que no lo logre, amigo._

Shino no parecía querer contestar al principio porque mantenía la mirada fija en el cielo, sobre todo mantenía sus ojos sobre las estrellas más brillantes y a una luna mucho más grande.

— _Sí_ —contestó el Aburame con más suavidad en su voz— _, es muy probable a que falles._

Kiba bajó en ese momento la mirada con rendición sin dejar de caminar ni de dar ni un solo paso.

— _Pero..._ —En ese momento, Shino giró su cabeza para observar a su compañero y amigo con suavidad, como si él pudiera sentir el mismo dolor— _es preferible eso a no decirlo nunca._

 _Y tenía razón._

 _Eso era mucho más preferible que mantenerse callado._

 _Eso fue lo que me irritó._

 _Sentí ira, frustración._

 _Una frustración que no era mía pero que ahí estaba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Una frustración que, de haber sido mía, desde hace tiempo la hubiera sacado a relucir._

 _Pero él no lo hacía._

 _Y no parecía tener la intención._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Así que yo lo iba a hacer por él._

 _Aunque no lo conozca del todo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

 _._

 _._

 _..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Un día después...**

.

.

.

 **O más bien, el día en que ella me golpeó.**

.

.

.

Estaba de pie sobre restos de lo que antes fue silla y por un lado estaba el menú.

Akamaru estaba a mi lado gruñendo hacia la Hyuga con enfado porque tanto él como yo no entendíamos qué era lo que pasaba y cuáles eran las razones de aquella acción.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

 _Ella dijo algo de unos recuerdos, pero ¿de qué recuerdos está hablando?_

 _¿Recuerdos míos?_

 _¿Y cómo podría haber visto esos recuerdos?_

 _¡¿Qué mierda es todo ésto?!_

—Necesitamos hablar —me dijo con su rostro infantil lleno de preocupación.

 _¿Por qué una niña pequeña desearía hablar conmigo?_

 _No lo sé... pero me parecía de lo más extraño._

 _Hasta que descubrí todo._

 _Y hasta que me dejé ayudar._

* * *

 ** _~oOo~_**

 ** _Hola a todos, de nuevo._**

 ** _Desee hacer este capítulo lo más pronto que fuera posible porque, aunque no lo crean, éste fue uno de los capítulos que más deseaba escribir._**

 ** _Me parecía que necesitaba hacerlo, aunque fuera un poco de relleno, había ciertas emociones que necesitaba explicar._**

 ** _Y no, no confundan las intenciones de Hanabi, no crean que lo que ella hace es por amor._**

 ** _Más bien, ella lo que sintió fue el amor de Kiba hacia Hinata al ver aquellos recuerdos._**

 ** _Ella comenzó a conocerlo sin conocerlo de antemano. (Okey, eso sonó extraño)_**

 ** _Ella llegó a conocer partes privadas de su historia que eran demasiado íntimas para contar, incluso hacia su mejor amigo._**

 ** _Así que ella, por obra de la vida, comenzó a comprender porqué estaba ahí viendo todo eso._**

 ** _Así que, para aquellos que entendieron sus acciones, les felicito._**

 ** _Yo quería hacer a Hanabi importante pero no para que Kiba se enamorase de ella ni viceversa._**

 ** _Sino, más bien, para que ella fuera la que le ayudara con todos esos sentimientos guardados en el corazón._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer._**

 ** _Pronto esta historia llegará a su fin._**

 ** _Saludos a todos._**

 ** _Espero que la historia esté siendo de su agrado._**


End file.
